Another Man's Baby
by DibiaseFan1
Summary: After a one night stand, Laci Michaels discovers she is pregnant with The Miz's baby. How will he react, and how does Matt Hardy fit into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Even though I have 2 stories in progress, I came up with this idea today and decided to go with it. Please let me know what you think of my new story, Another Man's Baby. I hope you enjoy.**

**A/N: I know that Shawn Michaels' last name really isn't Michaels, but it will be for this story. Also, the Miz will be referred in this story as that name and occasionally Mike.**

3 minutes. Normally 3 minutes would quickly pass for a person, whether they were relaxing or going on with their busy day. For Laci Michaels, yes Shawn Michael's daughter, 3 minutes seemed to pass very slowly. It seemed to pass slowly...especially waiting on a pregnancy test.

You see, about two months ago, Laci had a drunken one night stand with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, or just The Miz as he was called backstage. Laci wasn't a wrestler, but worked on the creative team, and traveled frequently with her dad and the other superstars. She and Cody Rhodes had been dating for a few months, and broke up the night she got together with Mike. He saw her crying in a bar, and moved in at a vulnerable moment.

Finally, the moment had come. "Gosh, it's about time," Laci muttered under her breath as the alarm on her cell phone went off, signaling the three minutes were up. She held her breath as she walked over to the test. As she read it, tears immediately sprung from her eyes, and headed directly toward her dad's locker room.

As Laci walked down the hall, there were a number of superstars coming and going, as Raw was about to tape in a few hours. She didn't want to look to obvious, and as she was wiping the tears from her face for what seemed like the hundreth time, she bumped right into her good friend, Matt Hardy.

"Sorry Laci, I didn't see you," he said as he extended his hand to help his friend up off the floor.

"It's ok. I wasn't paying attention either."

Matt nodded his head as he then noticed Laci's tear stained cheeks and red eyes. "Is everything ok?"

Feeling more tears come on, Laci couldn't speak, so she only shook her head. Matt then took Laci's hand, and led her into a storage room so they could talk privately.

"What's up Laci? You know you can tell me."

Starting to sob again, Laci cried into matt's chest. "It's horrible. Do you remember how I told you about my one night stand with Miz, and how I just wanted it to all go away."

"Yeah."

"Well, my period was late, and took a pregnacy test. It came back positive."

"Wow," Matt said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Have you told him yet?"

"No not yet. I haven't talked to him since that night, and we still hate each other's guts."

"You need to tell him," Matt said as the two walked back out of the storage closet.

Laci only nodded, as Matt went on. "I have a match to get ready for. Go see what he says, and I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

"Ok. Thanks."

Matt kissed Laci's forehead as he turned and walked toward the locker room. Laci smiled softly as she watched Matt walk away. Why does he have to be so sweet...and so handsome?"

A few moments later, Laci spotted Mike talking with his tag team partner, John Morrison, probably talking about last minute details for their match. Taking a deep breath, Laci walked toward the two men.

"Hi Miz."

Miz then turned toward the direction of the voice, and was genuinely surprised to see Laci standing before him. "Hi Laci. Haven't really seen you much lately?" he said with a sense of arrogance in his voice.

"Listen, we need to talk a minute. In private," she said turning her attention toward John.

"Ok I get the hint, there is no need to give me the death glare," John said as he began to walk away.

"Laci, what's up? We haven't spoken since our night of fun, and your here all of a sudden."

"First, it wasn't a night of fun. It was a night that shouldn't have happened, especially since we both don't like each other. Also...I wanted to tell you that I am pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena, wrestlefan4, Krista Hardy and Ainat for the awesome reviews.**

**In this chapter, you will read Miz's reaction and Laci's dad's reaction. I hope you enjoy!**

Miz was in shock as he heard Laci say the words I'm pregnant. "Excuse me?"

"Miz...I said i'm pregnant, and the baby is yours."

Miz then grew a cocky look across his face. "How do you know this kid is mine? I found you in a bar because you broke up with Runnels, and for all I know, you could have slept with half the roster by now, and it could be anyone's kid. Hell, it could be Cody's kid."

"First of all, not that it is your business, but Cody and I didn't sleep together for a couple of weeks before our breakup. Second of all, I haven't been with anyone else since you, so I know the baby is yours."

"Sorry, Laci, your going to have to find another guy to raise the kid."

Hearing all she wanted to hear, Laci started to walk away, but turned back around and slapped Miz across the face. "Go to hell!"

Laci then turned back around and headed toward her dad's locker room. She and her dad have always had a close relationship, especially since she didn't have a relationship with her mom. Surely he would understand. She took a deep breath and knocked on Shawn's locker room door.

"Come in," he yelled.

"Hi daddy," Laci said as she walked through the door.

"Hi pumpkin. What's going on?"

"Umm...I need to talk to you. I have messed up big time," Laci said as she sat on the bench and rested her face in her hands.

Shawn sat next to his daughter on the bench and placed a comforting arm around her shoulder. "Laci, you know you can tell me anything. What happened?"

"Daddy...about two months ago, right around the time that Cody and I broke up, I had a drunken one night stand with Miz."

"Ok. Did something else happen?"

Laci smirked. "Daddy, I'm pregnant."

Shawn took a deep breath as he took in the news of his daughter's pregnancy. "Let me guess...Miz didn't take the news well."

Laci shook her head. "No. He told me this baby could be anybody's on the roster, and basically accused me of being a slut. He is hell bound that this kid isn't his."

"That jackass!" Shawn muttered underneath his breath.

"Well, I have some more work to do, so I better go," Laci said standing up.

Shawn then took his daughter in his arms. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine, and you know that I'm going to be in your corner. Don't worry about Miz. Paul and I have a match tonight with him and Morrison. I will tell Paul what's going on, and we'll take care of him in the ring."

Laci giggled. Paul (Triple H) was like an uncle to her, and just as protective as her dad. "Thank you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too honey."

About a half hour later, Laci was sitting behind her desk, trying to get some work done when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," she said softly.

Laci was genuinely surprise when she watched Cody come through the door. "Cody...what can I do for you?"

"I overheard Miz talking with Morrison, and I heard your knocked up."

"Wow, good news travels fast," Laci said with a fake smile. "Why are you here?"

"Well, this kid could be mine. I wanted to see if you wanted to work things out."

"Cody that's nice, but I'm almost 100% positive this baby isn't yours. We didn't have sex the last few weeks of our relationship, and I have only been with Miz. Even though he doesn't want to admit it, this baby is his. Also, why would I take you back? the whole reason we broke up was because you cheated on me with Maryse."

"Ok I tried," Cody said as he walked out the door. Sighing and only shaking her head, Laci returned to her work.

Meanwhile, while Laci was working on some schedules, Matt was in his locker room with Jeff, having a very personal conversation.

"Jeff, am I crazy? I have liked her so long, and when she broke up with Cody, I thought I would be able to tell her. I still want to ask her out."

"First, you aren't crazy. Nobody can't help how they feel about another person. Go ahead and ask her out dude."

"Will she think I'm nuts?" Matt asked.

"I can't answer that. Just tell her how you feel and you'll have to go from there."

"Yeah, maybe your right. I'll go talk to her," Matt said as he walked out of the locker room, and headed toward Laci's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to thank I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, Krista Hardy and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews.**

Matt stood nervously in front of Laci's office door. _Am I really doing the right thing by asking her out? Will she even say yes?,_ he kept thinking. He was about to walk away, when Laci opened the door.

"Hey Matt," she said with a smile.

"Hey," he said nervously.

Laci looked at the expression on Matt's face. He smiled at her nervously and was messing with his hands. "What's up?"

"Well...ummm...first of all, how did it go with Miz?"

Laci laughed sarcastically, and motioned for Matt to follow her as they started walking down the hallway. "It didn't go well. He basically accused me of being a slut and said this couldn't possibly be his kid."

"Ouch," Matt said. "How did your dad take it?"

"Alot better. He was surprised that I would put myself in that kind of situation, but he's in my corner. The funny thing is that he and Paul have a match against Miz and Morrison, and said he would beat the holy hell out of Miz in the ring."

Matt chuckled as they stopped in front of Stephanie's office. "Just give me a sec. I need to drop off these papers to Steph, and break the news."

He watched her disappear into the office, and then Matt hit himself upside the head. "I'm such a pussy!"

"Yes you are!" a voice behind him said.

Matt turned around, and saw his baby brother standing before him. Jeff then walked closer to Matt, and also hit him upside the head. "Ouch, what the hell?" Matt asked.

"Matt, face it, you like Laci. Quit being a wimp, and just ask her."

"Ask me what?"

Matt and Jeff then turned to face Laci, who just shut Stephanie's office door.

"I'll leave you two alone," Jeff told his brother with a smile. After giving Laci a hug hello, he walked down the hallway. Matt then turned toward Laci again, and nervously laughed.

"Matt, was there something you wanted to ask me?"

"I was just wanting to ask...if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

Laci bit her lip and smiled. Secretly, she has had a crush on Matt ever since she broke up with Cody. "Sure, dinner sounds nice."

"Alright cool. Umm...I'm done for the evening, so if your done, then we can leave now."

"Yeah, I just need to grab some things from my office, and we'll be out of here."

Within 15 minutes, Matt and Laci were in Matt's rental car and heading toward a local restaurant. Laci was so impressed how much of a gentleman Matt was, and found herself very comfortable with him. To Laci, it felt right being with Matt.

"So," Matt asked as he took a drink of his soda, "What are you planning to do since Miz is being an ass?"

Laci shrugged her shoulders. "I can't imagine giving up my kid. To women who have done it, they are extremely brave. I don't live to far away from my dad and step-mom, so I'm sure I'll be ok."

"Well, you know that I can help too. I don't know alot about babies, but I can help in anyway I can," Matt said. Laci smiled back at him.

"Matt, can I ask you a totally honest question?" Laci asked.

"Sure."

"You and me tonight...this is pretty much a date right?"

"Well, if you don't want it to be, then it doesn't have to be..."

Laci then placed her hand on top of Matt's. "I didn't say that. I just want to make sure that you don't mind dating someone who is pregnant, and it isn't your kid."

Matt then scooted closer to Laci. "Listen, I need to confess something. I have had a crush on you for the longest time. After you and Cody broke up, I never got the nerve to ask you out, and when I did, I saw you leaving the bar with Miz. I know that this baby isn't mine, but if we got closer down the road, maybe this kid can call me daddy."

"You would be able to do that?"

"Sure. I want to see where our relationship goes, and if doesn't work out, I will still be here for you. If it does work, then I will be more than willing to fufill the father responsibilities."

"Wow," Laci said as the waiter brought their check. Matt then snatched it from her hand. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The ride back to the hotel was relatively quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable quiet. Matt opened the door for Laci again, and within a few minutes, they were in front of Laci's hotel room door.

"Thanks for a great night, Matt. I really did have fun. About what you said earlier tonight..."

"Listen, forget it. If your not comfortable with it, then just forget I said anything."

"Well, I was just going to tell you that it takes a real man to tell a pregnant woman what you told me earlier. I need to confess something as well...I have liked you for awhile too," she said as Matt's face grew a smile. "That night I was at the bar, I was contimplating on whether or not to tell you, and I was upset over the break up, and well you know the rest of the story. I want to see where this relationship goes as well."

Saying nothing, Matt only nodded. He then leaned down and gently kissed Laci. Laci was impressed how gentle he was with her, and how good of a kisser he was. When Matt broke the kiss a few moments later, they both smiled at each other.

"Can I say something?" Laci asked.

"Anything."

"You are a great kisser!" she said, now starting to blush.

Matt chuckled as he started playing with her brunette hair, and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "Thanks. Your pretty good yourself. I hate to see this night end."

"It doesn't have to," Laci said as she opened the door, and took Matt's hand and closed it behind them. Laci turned on the tv, and they both got comfortable on the bed. About a half hour later, Laci looked up at Matt, and noticed he was fast asleep.

She then quickly changed into her pajamas, turned off the tv and light and wrapped herself back in Matt's arms. She realized something as she was falling asleep herself-she liked the feeling of being in Matt's arms. She felt so safe in his arms, and didn't want to let go of that feeling. "I could definietly get used to this," she whispered as she too fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews. You guys truly rock!!**

The next morning, Matt woke up first and immediately noticed the sleeping figure next to him. He still couldn't believe that only 24 hours ago he told Laci he had feelings for her, and was even more surprised when she returned those same feelings. He then started softly playing with her hair, and a few moments later, Laci woke up.

"Good morning."

"Morning," Matt said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"That's ok. There are defininetly worse things that could wake me up."

Matt chuckled as he softly kissed Laci's forehead. "This is just amazing."

"What is?"

"Us. Holding you in my arms. 24 hours ago I was scared to tell you how I felt, and now here you are.

Laci was about to answer, but was interrupted by a knock. She looked through the little peep hole, and let out a small groan.

"Baby, who is it?" Matt asked.

"My dad."

"Well, he's going to have to find out about us eventually. You might as well open the door."

"Your right. I'm 24 years old and I shouldn't be so scared of my dad." Laci then took a deep breath and answered the door. "Good morning dad!"

"Hi. I was just wondering since all of us on Raw now have the next couple of days off if you needed a ride to the airport," Shawn said as he walked into the room. He was about to say something else when he noticed Matt walk out of the bathroom. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, your not," Matt said as he threw on his jacket. "I need to get to my own room and pack up my stuff." Matt then turned toward Laci. "I'll see you down in the lobby, ok?"

"Ok," Laci said as Matt kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Shawn watched Matt leave, and then turned toward his daughter once again. "Did Matt spend the night?"

"Yes dad...he did."

"Are you crazy?" Shawn asked. "Do you remember what happened the last time you were in this kind of situation?"

"First of all, Matt asked me out last night. After we had dinner, we came back here and watched a movie and both fell asleep. Besides, with Miz it was a terrible mistake. With Matt, we are actually dating, and before you ask we didn't have sex last night either."

"So, you and Matt are actually dating now? Does he know your pregnant?"

"Yes he knows I'm pregnant, and even told me that he wanted to take Miz's place and be the father. I guess he has had feelings for me for awhile now, and I have had a crush on him as well. Things are going to be ok."

"If you say so," Shawn said as he pulled his daughter into a hug.

A few days later, Matt was thumbing through a magazine in the obstetrician's office. He was trying to find a "manly" magazine, and could only find baby magazines. "Well if I'm going to be a father, I need to learn about babies," he whispered to himself. Laci was called back by the nurse about a half hour ago, and was slowly starting to get antsy.

Matt then noticed the door open, and Laci walked out. "Well, how is everything?" he asked.

"I am 8 weeks along, which I already kind of figured that, and they did a sonogram and it looks like the baby is nice sized. She said at my next appointement I should be able to listen to the heart beat, and between 16-20 weeks we can find out the sex of the baby if we want to.

"So what is your due date, and do you want to find out the sex?" Matt asked as he unlocked the car.

"I'm due December 15, and I do want to find out the sex. I'm too nosy not to know. I want to have the name picked out, the room specified to the gender, etc. Do you mind if we find out?"

"No, I would like to know too," he said as he took her hand. "Laci, I have a question for you."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, I was talking with my dad earlier, and I mentioned that I just started dating someone. He wants us to come home tomorrow and he wants to meet you."

"Really? Does he know about the baby?"

"Not yet," Matt said gently. "I figured it might be best to tell him in person about that surprise."

"He's probably going to think I'm a slut, isn't he?"

"No. He's going to love you. Jeff will be there too, and you'll get to meet some friends of ours. It will be fun. Please?"

"Sure I'll come," she said smiling and squeezing his hand. Laci didn't know why, but she felt all of a sudden nervous about her trip to North Carolina. It should prove to be very interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Ainat, MusicLuver22 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

**North Carolina Trip-Day 1**

The next morning, Matt and Laci got on a plane, and were on the way to North Carolina. To Laci, the 3 hour flight flew by all to quickly.

"Matt, are you sure about this?" Laci asked for probably like the hundreth time.

Matt chuckled. "Yes, everything is going to be fine. Dad will love you. There is nothing to worry about."

Laci only smiled and said nothing more when she and Matt heard his name being called from behind.

"Matt!"

"Hey Dad," Matt called back. Matt then took Laci's hand. "Come on Lace, that's my dad over there."

"Welcome home Matt," Gil, or more appropriately The Legend, called as he and Matt hugged quickly.

"It's good to be back at home," Matt said as he glanced at Laci. "Dad, this is the girl I have been telling you about the last couple of days. This is Laci Michaels."

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Hardy," Laci said with a smile on her face, and extended her hand.

"Mr. Hardy? That just means I'm an old man. You can call me Gil or what everyone else does, Legend," he said as he took Laci's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"So dad, has Jeff made it home yet?" Matt asked as they all walked toward baggage claim.

"Yeah, he made it last night. He's actually getting the meat ready for the barbecue."

Matt then turned toward Laci. "My dad is an unbelieveable cook. We are all meeting up later at the house for a barbecue. How does that sound?"

"It sounds great," Laci said as she stopped in front of the restrooms. "Ummm...will you guys excuse me for a minute? I'll only be a second."

Laci quickly disappeared into the ladies rest room, and Matt had a feeling he knew why she was in there. That morning before they boarded the plane, she had her first bout of morning sickness. The way she quickly walked into the bathroom, Matt thought she was having another round of being sick.

She appeared in front of the two men just a few moments later. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Dad, why don't you drop us off at my house first, and we'll drive over a little bit later," Matt said as he took Laci's hand.

"Ok, I can do that."

About 20 minutes later, Gil turned his car down a dirt driveway, and soon Matt's house came into full view. "Matt, your house is gorgeous!!" Laci exclaimed.

"Thank you," he chuckled as he got his and Laci's luggage out of the trunk once Gil stopped. "Dad, we'll see you later. Thanks for the ride."

"Yeah, thanks Gil," Laci said through the window. She and Matt then walked up the short driveway, and when Matt opened the door, they were met by Matt's "son" Lucas.

"Aww, he is so cute!" Laci exclaimed as she picked the small dog.

"I think he likes you," Matt said as he also patted Lucas hello. "I'll go bring our luggage to my room for now. Do you want to change or anything before we leave?"

"Yeah, that's probably not a bad idea," she said as she bent down on the floor and started looking through her suitcase. Before she opened up the suitcase even half way, Matt pulled her back up and into his arms.

"Thanks for coming here with me," Matt said as gently kissed Laci. She smiled back at him.

"Your welcome. I just hope they take the news well. Do any of them know?"

"Jeff does," Matt said. "And before you say anything, he doesn't think your a slut."

About 2 hours later, everyone was having a good time at Gil's house. Matt had just gone inside with his dad, while Laci was standing with Jeff, talking with his friends Shannon Moore, Shane Helms and one of Gil's good friends Charlie.

While inside, Matt knew that he and his dad were alone in the house, and it was time to break the ice. "So...dad, what do you think of Laci?" he asked as he got some condiments out of the refridgerator.

"She seems like a real nice girl, Matt. I like her."

"Good," Matt said smiling. "There's a...one more thing you need to know about her."

"What's that?" Gil asked.

"She's a...8 weeks pregnant."

Gil didn't say anything as he took in the information. "Matt, I'm confused. You told me over the phone that you two have only been dating for a few days."

"We have only been dating for a few days. You see, she made a mistake with one of our co-workers two months ago, and he doesn't believe the baby is his, and Laci is for sure it is. So, when we had our date, I told her I wanted to help out."

"She asked you to be the father of her kid?" Gil asked. Matt could tell he sounded rather annoyed.

"No she didn't. I told her I would take over the father responsibilities."

"What if she does this to you one day?"

"What has she done Dad? She was drunk one night and made a mistake. I have liked her for so long and I have no problem helping her take care of this baby. I thought you would have been excited to be getting a grandchild."

"Does Jeff know?" Gil asked as Jeff walked in.

"What do I need to know?" Jeff asked.

"Yes Jeff knows about Laci."

"Yeah, I'm finally going to be an uncle," Jeff said as he playfully slapped Matt across the chest.

"It doesn't bother you about the situation, Jeff?" his dad asked.

"Why should it? Matt is doing something most guys wouldn't."

Gil stayed silent for another couple of minutes. "Well, Matt will you bring Laci in here? I need to say congratulations."

Matt smiled and nodded as he went back outside to find his girlfriend. When they walked back into the house, Gil and Jeff could both tell she looked nervous to be around them.

"Well, Laci, I hear a congratulations is in order for you," Gil said as he pulled Laci into a hug. Laci felt like she could start crying any minute.

Matt was standing behind his dad, and looking at the expression on Laci's face, he knew she was relieved. He was glad for that too.


	6. Chapter 6

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, , Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and Krista Hardy for the reviews! You guys rock!**

**North Carolina Trip- Day 2**

The next morning, Matt woke up, and instantly noticed that his warmth was gone. "Laci," he called and frowned when he got no answer. He then heard noises coming from the master bathroom, and as he walked closer, he could hear Laci getting sick again, and opened the door.

"Baby, are you ok?" Matt asked as he knelt down on the ground next to Laci.

"Matt, I feel awful. I've been in here for like the last 15 minutes," Laci said through tears. She then washed out her mouth, and Matt helped her back into bed.

"Here, Laci, why don't you lie back down and get some more sleep. Can I get you anything?" he asked as he started stroking her cheek.

"Can I have a glass of water and a couple of crackers?"

"Coming right up," Matt said as he left the room. He then made his way downstairs, and walked into the kitchen. As he got a glass out of the cabinet, he heard the doorbell ring, and Jeff and Shannon walked right in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Matt asked as he shut off the water.

"Nothing much," Shannon said. "I thought we could do go over some new ideas for the Hardy Show?"

"Where's Laci?" Jeff asked.

"Laci is upstairs in bed still. She has been sick all morning. I hate the idea of working down here and she's upstairs. You guys hang out down here, and I'll be right back."

Matt then headed back upstairs, and when he walked into his bedroom, he found Laci starting to sit up in bed. "Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked.

"A little," she said as she took the crackers and water.

"Listen, Shannon and Jeff are downstairs. They are wanting to go over some ideas for the Hardy show. Your more than welcome to stay up here or can come down with us."

"I might be down afterwhile. I think I am going to try and get some more sleep and then will take a shower. I have to look half way respectable in front of your friends," she said giggling.

Matt smiled back. "You would look respectable if you came down like that," he said as he quickly kissed her forehead. "Yell if you need anything, ok?"

Laci only nodded as she watched Matt leave the room. Once she got comfortable in Matt's bed, she started thinking about the last several days with Matt and how great they have been. _He is so sweet_, she thought to herself as she snuggled more into the pillow. Even though they have only been dating for close to a week and liked him even longer, Laci felt like she was falling in love with him.

Meanwhile, about another hour later, Matt, Shannon and Jeff had just finished going over ideas and were hanging out just talking.

"So Matt, when is Laci due?" Shannon asked as he opened a bottle of water.

"She's due December 15th."

"I still think its an awesome thing your doing. Not alot of guys would step up and be a father to a kid that isn't his. It's a very awesome thing your doing." Shannon said.

"Thanks. Guys can I ask you something?"

Shannon and Jeff both nodded as Matt got more comfortable on the couch. "You guys know how long I have liked Laci, right? Well, I think I'm actually starting to fall in love with her. Is it crazy to be thinking that already?"

"Not really," Jeff said. "You guys have been friends forever, and its easy to feel that way. Now that you guys are now actually dating and have been spending alot of time together, its really easy to get that feeling."

Matt then turned toward his good friend Shannon. "Shan, how long did it take you to tell Julie you loved her?"

Shannon thought for a minute. "I think I told her our first date. Now whether or not she took me seriously is a different story..."

Another hour later, Shannon and Jeff left the house, and when Matt walked into the bedroom, Laci was standing by the side of the bed. Her hair was wet and was dressed in actual clothes rather than her pajamas.

"Hey," she said with a smile. "I slept longer than what I orginally planned. I hope Jeff and Shannon didn't think I was being a snob."

"No, they knew that you were sick. I'm glad your up though. I have a surprise for you downstairs."

"What is it?" Laci asked as Matt took her hand and led her downstairs. As she caught sight of the dining room, the sight surprised her and turned to face Matt, who had a smile on his face. "What's all this for?"

"What, can't a guy do something nice for his girlfriend?" he asked as he led Laci into the candle lit room. "I'll be honest, I didn't know what you would be up for since you were sick all day, so I didn't prepare any fancy dinner. I figured we could get take out."

"Take out sounds perfect," Laci said as she stood on tip toe and kissed Matt. "Thank you for my surprise."

"Your welcome. Before we have dinner...may I have your hand in a dance?" Matt asked, extending his hand.

"Of course you may," she said blushing. Matt then started fumbling through the radio stations on his stero to find a slow song, and finally came across "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder.

Matt then pulled Laci close as the two began dancing. "Thank you again for my surprise. This is just so sweet. I'm not used to such special treatment."

"Well get used to it," Matt said as he pressed his forehead to Laci's. "There's something I want to tell you, but I'm not quite sure how your going to take it..."

"Just say it, Matt."

"For the longest time, you have been so special to me, and obviously you know that I've liked you for awhile. Now, if you aren't ready to tell me that is fine, but I just want to say that..."

"I love you too, Matt," Laci interrupted.

A big grin spread across Matt's face. "You love me? Really?"

Laci only nodded. "Matt, you have been my best friend for like ever. Now, you are doing the nicest thing anyone as ever done for me by helping me raise my baby. I was actually thinking in bed earlier about how I have fallen in love with you."

Matt chuckled as he quickly kissed Laci. "So we love each other? And everyone is ok with that?"

"Yes it sounds like it," Laci said laughing as well. "If someone isn't ok with that, that is their problem. As long as we know our feelings about each other, that is all that matters."

"Damn right," Matt said as he leaned down and kissed Laci once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**A big shout out goes out to Irshbeth, Krista Hardy, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista and MrsRKOCena for the great reviews!**

**Final Day of North Carolina Trip**

The next morning, Matt and Laci were both walking down the stairs with their luggage when they heard Matt's cell phone ring. "Who is it?" Laci asked when Matt looked at the caller id.

"It's my dad," he said when he flipped open the cell phone. "Hi dad. What's going on?"

"I'm in the middle of making some breakfast,and wondered if you and Laci wanted to come over. Jeff and Beth are on their way now."

Matt then turned his attention to Laci. "My dad's making breakfast, and invited us over. Do you want to go?"

"Sure," Laci said with a smile.

"Yeah Dad, we'll be over shortly. Bye," Matt said when he hung up the phone. "Do we have everything Laci?"

"I think so," she said nodding.

"I thought we could drive over to my dad's, and have him follow us back here, and he could drive all of us to the airport this afternoon."

"Yeah that sounds fine."

Matt then grabbed as much luggage as he could, and started loading it in the trunk of his car. Soon, everything was packed up, and Matt and Laci drove the short distance to Gil's house.

When they walked inside, Laci could see Gil at the stove, and Jeff and a woman she had never met before was setting the table. "Hey guys," Jeff said when he noticed them walk into the kitchen.

"Hey," Matt replied while Laci only smiled. "Laci, this is Jeff's girlfriend Beth."

The two girls said their hellos and soon Gil said it was time to eat. "Laci, I think your going to like Dad's cooking," Matt said as he pulled out her chair. "His cooking is legendary around here."

"Well, it smells good!" she exclaimed.

"So, Laci," Beth said as everyone began eating. "When exactly are you due?"

"December 15th...not for awhile unfortunately."

"Do you know what your having?" Jeff asked.

Laci shook her head. "It's still too early, but Matt and I are both in agreement that we want to find out."

After breakfast, while the guys were cleaning up and washing dishes, Laci wondered into the living room and started staring at pictures. She saw several of Matt and Jeff when they were kids, the guys and Gil standing next to the limo they got their dad for Father's Day, and one of Beth, Gil, Matt and Jeff. Laci then noticed Beth come in the room as well.

"Matt and Jeff must be really close with their dad. I can really see it in the pictures," Laci said.

"They are. Matt and Jeff's mom died when they were young, and were all each other had," Beth told her. "Gil is a good guy. He is a smart ass sometimes, but the guys are too. That's where they get it from," Beth said laughing.

"I'll agree with you there," Laci said.

The next afternoon, Laci and the Hardy brothers were walking down the hall, trying to find their locker room. As they turned a corner, all three of them came face to face with Miz. When Miz saw Matt and Laci holding hands, he started smirking right away.

"What's so funny Miz?" Matt asked annoyed.

"Laci, Laci, Laci. So you did find another sucker to take care of your kid?"

"Do not talk to my girlfriend like that!" Matt said as he got right up to Miz's face.

"Your so cool," Jeff said sarcastically. "First you leave a girl alone, pregnant with your child and then accuse her of getting with my brother just for the money. Your such a chump."

Miz smirked. "I don't have to listen to this. I'm out of here," he said as he walked away in the other direction, leaving Matt and Jeff shaking their heads in disbelief.

"He is such an ass," Matt said as he then turned his attention toward Laci. "Baby, why don't you go find your office and do what you need to do. We'll catch up with you later."

"Alright," Laci said quietly and hugged both Matt and Jeff and then thanked them for their help. After Laci was out of sight, Matt turned to face his brother again.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Jeff asked.

Matt's face grew an evil grin. "We are going to have a chat with Stephanie. I have a plan," he said as they started walking toward the office of the General Manager.

About 45 minutes later, Laci was in her office, half paying attention to her work when there was a knock on the door. She smiled when Matt popped his head in and smiled back.

"It's good to see your smile again," he said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Well, I had to when I saw your face."

"By the way, I want you to come and watch the next match on the monitor. I think you will like it."

Laci then followed Matt to his locker room, where Raw was on the television. "You sit here and enjoy your surprise," he said quickly kissing her forehead. "I'll be back soon."

Laci was confused when she watched Matt quickly leave the room, but really didn't think anything of it. She groaned when she heard Miz and Morrison's music start, and they both walked out, cocky as ever.

"Why did Matt want me to watch this?" she asked herself.

Meanwhile, back in the ring, Miz or John didn't know who they were facing. Miz then took a microphone. "Ok mystery opponents, we aren't scared of you...come out and face us!"

There was another second of silence, and then Matt's music hit, and both he and Jeff walked out on the stage and started running toward the ring. Laci was happily surprised. Matt and Jeff hadn't tag teamed in several years, and they did it tonight just to seek revenge.

Matt and Miz started the match, and Matt instantly leaped for Miz, and started beating the holy hell out of him. Miz was only able to get a tag to John once or twice, and when he did, Matt tagged in Jeff. He only wanted Miz.

Finally toward the end of the match, Matt had thrown Miz into the steel stairs, causing him to start bleeding. He threw Miz back into the ring, and after getting a quick Twist of Fate, he was able to get the 3 count.

"Do you think Laci watched?" Matt whispered to Jeff as the referree held their arms up high in victory.

"Oh I'm sure she did."

After surveying the damage they did one last time, Jeff and Matt walked up the ramp and as they walked behind the stage, Laci instantly jumped into Matt's arms.

"Revenge is sweet!" she said with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**A shout out goes to Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, Krista Hardy and BournePriceless54 for the reviews!**

As the next couple of months passed by, it seemed like Matt and Laci grew as close as they possibly could. After his match with Matt, Miz finally started leaving Laci alone and quit critizing her. He knew what Matt was capable in the ring, and didn't even want to think about what he could do out of the ring.

It was now the day before the big doctor's appointment. Tomorrow, Matt and Laci would be able to find out the sex of the baby, and they both were very excited. It was Wednesday morning as they both were still in bed. Laci was now starting to sport a slight baby bump, and she sighed happily when Matt began to rub her belly over her t-shirt.

"Matt, what are you hoping for tomorrow at the appointment?" Laci asked.

"I honestly don't care. As long as it is healthy, that is all I care about."

"Matt! Laci! Come on breakfast is ready," Shawn called from the bottom of the stairs.

As they heard Shawn's voice, they both groaned. Since Laci was on the road so much and had very little besides her clothes and a few small pieces of furniture, she had never moved out of her dad's house. Little did she know, Matt was working up courage to change all that.

"I swear he still thinks I'm a kid sometimes," Laci grumbled as she put on her slippers.

Matt chuckled. "You know how to solve this don't you?"

"How?"

"You could get your own place," Matt suggested.

"I know, but I'm hardly ever home, but I guess I should start thinking about an apartment once this baby arrives."

"You don't need an apartment...you should get a house."

"A house?" Laci asked confused as she and Matt descended down the stairs. "A house would definietly be too big! Besides, I would probably have to find a roomate..."

"I'm available. What I'm try to ask you is...Lace, I want you and the baby to move in with me."

"Really?" Laci asked smiling.

"Yeah. I already told you that I want to help raise the baby and be his/her father. I already have the house and settled into it. I know that you would be moving away from your family, but..."

"Yes Matt. I would love to move in with you," Laci said with a smile.

Matt smiled back at his girlfriend as he leaned down for a kiss. "I love you," he told Laci as he could he see Shawn out of the corner of his eye.

"I love you too."

After breakfast, Laci decided it was best to break the news to Shawn and Rebecca by herself. "Daddy, Rebecca, there is something I need to tell you," Laci began nervously.

"What's wrong Lace?" her dad asked.

"Nothing is wrong, but me and Matt have decided to move in together."

"Well, I know that we'll definietly miss you," Rebecca said as she hugged her step-daughter. "Won't we Shawn?"

Shawn said nothing as he continued drying dishes. Laci looked at Rebecca, and she also left the room. When she left, Laci turned back toward her dad. "Dad, what's wrong? Seriously?"

"You and Matt have only been together for 2 months, and you are already moving in together? Don't you thin your moving kind of fast?"

"Dad...Matt and I love each other. We are going to need a place of our own when the baby comes. He is already settled in a house and all I would need to move is basically my clothes. I wish you would stop being against my relationship and just be happy for me," Laci said as she turned on her heels, and walked out of the room.

When she walked back into her room, Matt could tell Laci was upset, especially when she walked straight to her closet and started pulling out clothes. "Babe, are you ok?"

"Yep, I'm perfectly fine. When do you want me to move in? I would like to move my clothes as soon as possible..."

Matt walked over to Laci and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Your dad isn't happy, is he?"

"He says we're moving to fast, blah blah blah."

"Do you want to re-think things?"

"Absolutely not, Matt. We are moving in together. I don't care who likes or doesn't like it."

The next afternoon, Matt and Laci were literally in awe as they could see the baby on the monitor. "The baby looks so big!" Matt exclaimed.

"The baby is good sized, and looks very healthy. Do you want to know the sex?" the nurse asked.

"Yes," Matt and Laci said at the same time.

"Well, fortunately the baby is spread eagle in this picture, and as you can see,there is no extra body part in the middle. You are expecting a baby girl."

Laci was thrilled she was having a girl, but was kind of nervous to look at Matt. She knew that he probably wanted a boy to carry on the family tradition.

Matt then leaned down and softly kissed Laci on the cheek. "I love you, and I'm very happy," he whispered in her ear. She smiled and looked back at him. Matt had a genuine smile on his face. That made her feel alot better.


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54 and Ainat for the awesome reviews!**

The following week, Laci moved all of her clothes and her few pieces of furniture into Matt's house. "How does it feel to be home?" Matt asked as he carried in Laci's last piece of luggage.

"It feels great!" she replied.

"I have an idea," Matt said as he pulled Laci close to him. "How about you go into our bedroom and lie down for a bit, and I will make dinner."

"That sounds great!" Laci exclaimed. She quickly kissed Matt, and walked toward their bedroom.

Matt smirked as he went the opposite direction toward the kitchen. As he began to skim the cabinets for something to make for dinner, he heard a knock at the front door and smiled when he saw the door open and watched Jeff walk toward him.

"Hey Jeff, what's up?"

"Not alot. I see by the suitcases in the living room that Laci has moved her stuff in."

"Yep, and I'm so glad she's here. I was just thinking about something for dinner...do you want to stay?"

"Are you cooking?"

"Yes I am," Matt said.

"Than I need to head home soon," Jeff said jokingly. "Where is Laci now?"

"I could tell she was worn out, so I sent her to rest. Can I ask you something real quick?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I am thinking about getting an engagement ring for Laci."

"Wow!" Jeff exclaimed as he took a drink of soda. "Do you think she is ready for that?"

"Jeff, we are going to be raising a baby together. I love her. We are now living together. I know that we have only been together almost 3 months, but I truly believe she will say yes."

"Ok, so what are you wanting to ask me?"

"I want to do the 'proper' thing and talk to Shawn first, and I know that he and Laci haven't exactly seen eye to eye lately. Should I talk to him anyway or just propose anyway?"

Jeff shrugged. "That's up to you, bro. If you talk to him, maybe that will finally show him that you and Laci are serious. But, like I said, its completely up to you. I'll see you later," Jeff said as he slapped his brother on the shoulder.

Matt only nodded as he watched Jeff walk out the door. The next week, after Matt walked Laci to her office, he nervously walked toward Shawn's locker room and knocked. When Shawn said to come in, Matt had to remind himself how to walk, and by the look on Shawn's face, Matt could tell he was surprised to see him.

"Hi Matt," Shawn said without any kind of expression in his voice. "Laci isn't in here if your looking for her."

"No, I know she isn't here, but I was kind of hoping we could talk for a second. Just the two of us."

"What do you want to talk about?" Shawn asked as he sat down on a steel chair.

"Well, first off, I love Laci more than anything in the world, and I feel like we will be getting even closer now that we live together. Shawn...I want to ask your permission to propose to Laci."

"You want to propose to Laci? You guys have only been together close to 3 months!"

"I know Shawn. I know it doesn't seem like we have been together for very long, but please believe me that I do love her and will take very good care of her...and I'm going to take even better care of your granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?" Shawn repeated with a smile. "Laci is having a girl?"

"Yes she is, and we are both thrilled," Matt said as he checked the time on his cell phone. "Listen, I have to get ready for my match, but please think about what I said."

Shawn didn't say anything as Matt walked out of the locker room. _Maybe Matt was right and maybe I've been overreacting_, Shawn thought to himself.

When Matt walked into his locker room after his match, he noticed a yellow piece of paper on top of his bag:

_Matt, I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you guys lately. I guess I sometimes still see my little girl as actually a little girl. I'm going to apologize to Laci, and won't tell anyone about your idea of proposing to Laci...and yes you do have my permission.  
Shawn_

Matt smiled as he re-read the note. He quickly got dressed and left the room in search of his brother. A few days later, Matt and Laci were both off, and enjoying their time at home. Matt was running errands around town (little did Laci know he was shopping around for an engagement ring). As Laci was cleaning up the kitchen, she heard the doorbell ring. When she opened the door, she didn't expect to see the person on the other side.

"Miz? What are you doing here?"


	10. Chapter 10

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy and BournePriceless54 for the great reviews!**

After Laci asked why he was there, Miz didn't say anything for a few moments as he just stood on the porch. Laci noticed there was something different about him. He looked nervous, and she noticed that his eyes were blood shot.

"Umm, can I come in?" Miz finally asked. "I was hoping we could talk for a minute."

Laci was hesitant at first, but ultimately moved aside so Miz could enter her and Matt's home. "Is Matt home?" Miz asked.

"No he's out running errands. What exactly can I do for you, Miz?"

Miz didn't say anything as he took a seat on the couch. "First, I just wanted to apologize. I know I've been an ass lately..."

"An ass isn't the word," Laci replied.

"I deserve that. You know how close I am with my mom, and I had a long talk with her one night, and she helped realize how much I would be missing if I wasn't apart of our child's life. Also, half the locker room isn't talking to me because of what I did to you."

"So...what exactly do you want from me?"

"I would completely understand if you would tell me to leave right now, and I don't know if I deserve it, but I'm asking for another chance. I want to be apart of our baby's life."

Before Laci could say anything, Matt walked through the front door, having a confused/angry expression across his face. "What's going on?" he asked, looking at Laci.

"Nothing, I was just about to leave," Miz said as walked across the room and headed toward the front door. "Laci, please think about what I said. We can talk later."

As soon as Miz closed the door, Matt walked closer to Laci. "Laci, what was that all about?" he asked calmly.

"Miz apologized to me...and asked if I could forgive him, and possibly let him be apart of the baby's life."

Laci could then tell Matt's expression turned to anger as he ran a hand over his hair. "Did you accept his apology? Are you going to let him see the baby?"

"I don't know," Laci replied, now starting to tear up.

"You've got to be kidding me! Are you serious?" he asked as he started pacing back and forth around the room.

"Matt, I didn't say one way or another what I was going to do. Nothing is going to change between you and me. Miz, unfortunately, is the biological father."

"What am I...chopped liver?" Matt asked.

"No, you are her true father," Laci said now starting to cry harder. "Matt, you took me into your home and were there for me when I didn't think I had anyone. You did something most men I don't think ever would by taking in a child that wasn't theirs."

Not saying anything more, Matt headed up the stairs toward their bedroom. As she watched Matt walk away from her, Laci collapsed on the couch crying harder. This was the first time Matt actually walked away from her while they were fighting.

That night was the first night they didn't fall asleep in each other's arms. Matt stayed on his half of the bed. Laci turned over, hoping to face him. She was truly dissapointed that she faced his back. Deciding she would try to talk to him, she wrapped an arm over his body. "Good night Matt." she whispered.

"Night," was all he replied.

Getting the hint and not wanting to cry in front of him, Laci turned back over and reluctantly fell asleep. A couple of days later, Matt was back on the road while Laci was at home feeling ill.

Matt walked slowly to his locker room. _How could Laci forgive him? Miz said such awful things to her! That baby is supposed to be my daughter_, he thought as he finally found his locker room and collapsed on the couch. Just as he shut his eyes for a quick nap, he heard a knock on the door. When Matt opened the door, he felt more anger as he faced Miz.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I just want to tell you that I am truly sorry for what I put Laci through. I know you don't believe me, but I am. I know that you were looking foward to this kid calling you daddy as well, and it still can."

"She," Matt said.

"Huh?" Miz asked confused.

"The baby isn't an it. The baby is a she...and she will call me daddy."

"I am having a daughter!" Miz exclaimed. He stayed silent for a moment, taking in the information and then turned his attention back to Matt. "Matt, she can call both of us daddy. Laci shouldn't have to choose."

"I'm not making Laci choose. We are still in a relationship, and if I have anything to say, that baby will have my last name."

"I don't know why you have to be so bitter," Miz said as he walked off.

Meanwhile back in Cameron, Laci was feeling awful as ever as she laid uncomfortably on the couch while Beth kept her company. "Laci, you really haven't said anything today. Are you ok?"

"No, Matt and I had our first real huge fight a couple of days ago, and really haven't talked since. It's killing me."

"What happened?"

Laci went on to explain her visit from Miz, and how Matt reacted. "Beth, should I forgive Miz? I mean, he is this baby's biological father."

"I can't answer that, Laci. It's a delicate situation that needs to be thought through carefully."

Laci nodded as she got up off the couch, and immediately grabbed her head. "Laci, are you ok?" Beth asked as she went to her friend's side.

Laci felt her breathing get heavier, and could slowly see blackness take over. Without realizing it, Laci collapsed onto the floor. Beth immediately grabbed her cell phone and after she called 911, she dialed an all too familiar number. When Matt wouldn't answer his cell phone, she quickly dialed Jeff's number.

"Hey baby," Jeff said as he answered his phone.

"Where's Matt?" Beth asked.

"He's out in the ring right now. Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Beth said as she could hear the sirens of the ambulance outside. "Laci is being taken to the hospital."


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank , MRSRKOCena, Krista Hardy, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

Jeff tried to take in the information that his girlfriend had just told him. "What do you mean that Laci is on her way to the hospital? What happened?" he asked.

"I don't know," Beth said as the EMT's began to come inside the house and tend to Laci. "All I know is that she was talking as she got up from the couch and started acting funny and then collapsed. Look, the EMT's are here, and I'm going to ride to the hospital with her. Can you talk to Matt and get his ass home?"

"Yeah, we'll see you soon," Jeff said and then hung up his phone. He immediately started walking down the hall in search of his brother. About half way down the hallway, Jeff noticed Matt walking toward him.

"Matt, hey I need to talk to you for a minute!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Not now, Jeff," Matt said as he pulled off his elbow pads and started walking away. "I just want to get out of the arena and chill at my hotel room."

"Laci's on her way to the hospital."

Matt stopped dead in his tracks and then turned once again to face his brother. "What do you mean Laci is on the way to the hospital?"

"I just got a call from Beth. I guess she got up from the couch while talking, started acting funny and then collapsed. The EMT's were there while I talked to her."

Matt listened to the information while rubbing his hand over his hair. "Will she be ok?"

"I don't know," Jeff shrugged. "All I know is that I was told to get your ass to the hospital. I already called Vince-you have the next few days off due to family emergency."

Matt nodded as he started jogging toward his locker room, leaving Jeff in the middle of the hallway. Smiling that Matt was finally headed toward his locker room, Jeff nodded and then ran after his brother.

Meanwhile, Beth was figeting in her seat as she waited to hear from Laci's doctor. Gil was sitting to her left, and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Beth, darlin', calm down."

"I'm trying, I really am. I'm just nervous for Laci. I just want her to be ok and the baby to be ok."

Then, the swinging doors opened, and out walked a tall, thin man. "I'm looking for the family of Laci Michaels."

Gil and Beth both stood up. "How is she? Is Laci ok?" Gil asked.

"Laci's blood pressure was through the roof. We think that is the reason for her being sick, and ultimately passing out. Has she been stressed out about anything lately?"

"Well, alot has been going on at work, and she's been having problems with her boyfriend."

Laci's doctor nodded. "I'm going to keep Laci overnight for observation, and then should be able to be released tomorrow. We also gave her medication to help with her blood pressure. I want to put her on bed rest for the rest of the week, and if her blood pressure is down at her next appointment, then obviously I'm taking her off bed rest."

"Can we see her?" Beth asked.

"Sure, but please remember, try not to stress her out."

"Go see how she is," Gil told Beth. "I'll sit out here for awhile and wait for the boys."

Beth only nodded as she followed the doctor through the swinging door. About 3 hours later, Matt and Jeff were literally speed walking through the hallway looking for the reception desk to find Laci. When they were about to turn a hallway, Jeff noticed their dad still sitting in the chair sleeping.

"Matt, there's dad!" he exclaimed as he walked quickly to the sleeping man, and gently shook him. "Dad, dad!"

Gil then started waking up, and noticed his two sons were on each side of him. "It's about time you boys get here!"

"Dad, is Laci ok?" Matt asked.

"She's down the hall with Beth. Her doctor said that her blood pressure was through the roof, and may have been one of the main reasons she was sick and collapsed."

"Can I see her?"

Before Gil could say anything, all three of the men heard the swinging door, and watched Beth walk toward them. After getting a hug and kiss hello from Jeff, she turned toward Matt.

"Laci is in room 234. I would suggest that if you are going to say something mean and hurtful to not go in there. She is not to have any stress around the rest of the week."

"I'm not going to say anything like that, I promise," Matt said as he raised his hands up in surrender. He then walked down the hall and eventually found room 234. He quietly knocked on the door, and when he popped his head through the door, he was surprised to see Laci awake.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he took a seat next to her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better. I think that's the most you have talked to me these last few days," Laci said as she started fidgeting with her hands.

Matt hung his head in shame and then looked his girlfriend in the eyes. "Baby, I'm so so sorry for the way I have been acting. I guess...when I saw Miz in our house, I was just nervous."

"What were you nervous about Matt?"

"I was nervous that I would lose you. I know that Miz is the biological father, and I guess I was worried that you would want to be with him."

Laci smiled softly as she took Matt's hand. "Why didn't you tell me all of this to begin with?"

"Probably because I'm a jackass." he said, causing Laci to giggle.

"Listen Matt, you have nothing to worry about. I'm in a relationship with you for a reason, and that reason is because I love you. Yeah Miz may be the biological father, but like I told you a few days ago, you are her true father. I want it to be us that mainly raise her."

Matt smirked as he leaned foward, and placed a soft kiss on Laci's lips. "I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Absolutely. I love you."

"I love you too," Matt said as he kissed Laci again. As they were still kissing, Matt remembered the engagement ring hidden in his suitcase in his car. _It will have to wait another few days_, he thought to himself as the kiss was broken and Matt and Laci smiled at each other. _I don't want to propose in a hospital_.


	12. Chapter 12

**I want to thank Ainat, RockOnBaybeh, I'mxAxRockstar and Krista Hardy for the great reviews!**

"God it feels so good to be home!" Laci exclaimed as she walked in the door of the home she shared with Matt.

"I'm glad to have you home," Matt said as he tightly wrapped his arms around his girlfriend.

Laci smiled as Matt leaned and softly kissed her. _God, he's such a good kisser_, she thought as they continued to kiss in the living room. Laci deepened the kiss, and she loved the feeling of Matt's hands starting to feel her skin at the base of her shirt. She was quite disappointed when he broke the connnection a few moments later.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

Matt stood silent for a moment as started collecting his thoughts. Sure, he and Laci hadn't made love yet, and he was kind of afraid considering Laci was toward the end of her 2nd trimester, and was sporting a small baby bump. He didn't want to hurt the baby.

"Ummm...I'm not sure if its such a good idea, especially since you just got home from the hospital. Plus, I don't want to hurt the baby."

Laci nodded. "I understand. How about I ask my doctor at my next appointment?"

"Alright deal," Matt said as he quickly kissed Laci. "Why don't you get comfortable in bed, and I'll bring you up some lunch."

"Ok," she agreed as she started heading up the stairs. Matt watched her until she was out of his sight. "It's going to be a VERY long week," he whispered. If she turned him on this much now, how would he feel at the end of the week?

As he walked up the stairs, he knew that the subject of Miz couldn't be ignored. It had to be brought up. When he walked into the bedroom, he saw Laci already under the covers, looking for something to watch on tv. She was already in a pajama tank top and knew her pink pajama pants were under the covers. Laci never looked so beautiful.

"Baby, you look bored already!" Matt said as he sat the tray in front of Laci.

"Just a tad bit," she said smiling.

Matt smirked as he walked to the other side of the bed, carefully climbing in since he didn't want to spill Laci's lunch all over the place. "Lace, there's something we need to talk about."

"What is it? she asked before she took a bite of her grilled cheese sandwhich.

"Miz...and him wanting to be apart of our daughter's life."

Laci then gave Matt a weary look. "I'm not supposed to have stress, remember."

Matt smiled as he placed a comforting hand on Laci's bare shoulder. "I'm not wanting to fight. We need to talk about it though."

"Ok, lets talk."

"Well, I realize he's the biological father, and I know that you want him in the baby's life. But, I want to also point out the horrible things that he has said to you in the past."

"I know what he said, and believe me I haven't forgotten about it. It's just...when he was here and apologized, I could just tell in his eyes that he was truly sorry. I think he realizes what he would be missing out on, and doesn't want that anymore."

"Well, I don't trust him," Matt said confidently. "But, if this is truly what you want, I'm not going to stand in your way."

"Thank you," she said as he leaned over and softly kissed Matt. "Now, I'm definietly not ready for him to take her on weekends and stuff like that. I don't trust him that much either. Maybe we could have him obviously at the birth, and he can visit here at home. If it does get to a point where we start letting him take her on weekends, obviously I want her to be a little older."

Matt nodded in agreement. "You just mentioned him being at the hospital for the birth. You don't want him in the room with you...do you?"

"Of course not! I don't want him to see me like that. I want you to be by my side...holding my hand and saying those words of encouragement that I will need to hear."

"Good," Matt said as kissed Laci once more, this time just a tad bit longer than before. "I want to be the one in there with you."

A week later, Laci was back at the doctor office, and happy that Matt was by her side, waiting for her in the lobby. She was even more happy when her doctor looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Laci, your blood pressure is back to normal, and everything is looking great with your daughter. I think it will be perfectly fine to take you off bedrest."

"That is wonderful to hear. Before I leave, can I ask you a quick question...its kind of personal."

"Sure Laci, and it can't be that personal. I will be delivering your baby, so I'm sure I've heard it before."

"My boyfriend and I...well, we are at a stage in our relationship to be more intimate, and we didn't know if it would hurt the baby since I'm almost to my 6th month."

"Laci, you have to listen to your own body. If you guys are intimate, no it will not hurt the baby. Since you are further along, if something starts to feel uncomfortable, than its best to either stop or try something different. You have to be comfortable, that's the important thing."

"Ok, thank you," she said happily as she left the small room. _Tonight is going to be the night!,_ Laci thought to herself as she walked into the lobby and saw Matt stand up instantly.

"So...how did things go?" he asked.

"Doc said that my blood pressure is down and I can get off bedrest."

"That's great," Matt said genuinely as he wrapped Laci in a quick hug.

"By the way, Matt, I have a surprise for you later on tonight," Laci said as they walked toward the car. Little did she know, Matt had a surprise waiting for her when they arrive home.


	13. Chapter 13

**I want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy, I'mxAxRockstar, , Ainat and BournePriceless54 for the awesome reviews!**

Matt and Laci arrived home a short time later, and neither one could tell the other was nervous for a different reason. Matt then threw his car keys on the counter, and pulled Laci in for a hug. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you Matt," she replied before placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Lace, I actually have two surprises for you. Do you want one of them now?"

"Sure!"

Matt then took Laci's hand and led her upstairs, and soon stopped in front of a bedroom door that was next to their own. Laci looked at Matt with a sense of confusement on her face. "Matt, what are we doing in front of the nursery?"

"Well, Beth told me about some items that you put on a registry, and decided to do this for you," he said as he opened the door. Laci gasped and put her hands over her mouth as she looked around at the room.

The nursery was decorated in a baby pink color, and the crib was donned in the chocolate and baby pink polka dot bedding she had picked out. There were stuffed animals on shelves, and the changing table even matched the room. "I know we haven't picked out any names yet, but I bought a big set of letters, and when we do decide on a name, I can spray paint the appropriate letters and hang them on the wall."

Having tears in her eyes, she walked over to Matt, and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. "Thank you so much for everything. This is beautiful! How did you do this without me knowing?"

"Believe me, it wasn't easy," he smiled, and took her hand once more. "Come on, I have one more surprise."

Matt then took her out of the nursery, and led her to the door that would lead to their bedroom. "Now, you must close your eyes."

"Why?" Laci asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Please do it."

Laci did as she was asked, and Matt took her hand once more. He led her to the middle of the room. "Keep your eyes closed baby," he said as he went to the night stand and started playing soft music. "Ok, you can open."

Laci gasped once more as she looked around the bedroom. The room was lit only by vanilla candles, and there were pink rose petals scattered all over the bed. The soft music that was playing was the song that was playing when Matt told Laci he loved her, Lips of Angel by Hinder.

"Aww...Matt, you remembered the song," Laci said.

"Of course I did," he said as he took Laci's hand. He took a deep breath and then quickly kissed Laci's hand. Laci could tell tears were starting to form in his eyes. "Matt..."

"Baby, I love you. You are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time, and I haven't been this happy in quite awhile. I have been trying to think of some speech to say, but I just couldn't," Matt said he grabbed a small box from his shirt pocket. Laci couldn't believe what was about to happen, and used her free hand to cover her mouth in shock.

Tears started filling Laci's eyes as she watched Matt get down on one knee. "Laci, baby, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

"Your saying yes?" Matt asked in disbelief.

Laci started laughing as she pulled Matt up from the floor and into her arms. "Of course I'm saying yes. You are the one I want to be with. I love you, Matt!"

"I love you too," he whispered as he pulled Laci in for a passionate kiss. He then remembered the ring box was still in his hand. "I was going to go out and buy you a whole new ring, but I then realized I still had mom's wedding set."

Matt then showed her his mother's 3/4 carat princess cut diamond engagment ring. "I even have the diamond wedding band she wore as well."

"Matt, its beautiful," Laci said, still having tears in her eyes. "I would be honored to wear it."

"Perfect fit," Matt said as he slipped the ring on her tiny finger. They stood in the middle of the room in each other's arms for a few moments, and then Laci looked up at Matt. "Are you ready for your surprise?"

"Sure, I'm sorry baby, I forgot you said something."

"That's ok...actually I have two surprises. First, what do you think of the name Peyton Elizabeth Hardy?"

"I think its a beautiful name. Is that the name your thinking for the baby?"

Laci only nodded. "It's perfect," Matt said as he kissed Laci's forehead. "Our daughter finally has a name!" he exclaimed as Laci giggled. "Now, what was your other surprise?"

Laci grew an evil grin upon her face as she stood up on tip toe and started kissing his neck. She then started tugging at the base of the t-shirt he was wearing, and instantly got it off. She then ran her hands over his bare chest.

Matt hungrily kissed Laci. "Are you sure?" he asked in between breaths.

Laci grinned as she nodded. "I asked my doctor when I had my appointment today. He said as long as I'm comfortable, we will be fine and not hurt the baby."

Matt leaned down and kissed Laci once more, as his hands wondered up her shirt as well. He held her tight around the waist as they walked backward toward the bed, and Matt carefully climbed on top of her. Matt then started placing feather kisses along Laci's neck.

"Matt, that feels so good," she groaned.

He kept placing kisses along her neck and chest, discarding all clothes along the way. In no time, Matt and Laci were under the covers, both naked. Laci decided if she was going to be the most comfortable, she was going to be on top, so now she was straddling Matt, who was sitting against the bed frame.

"Baby, are you sure you don't mind seeing me like this?" Laci asked, referring to her growing belly.

Matt softly smiled as he started playing with Laci's hair. "Lace, you have never looked so beautiful," he said as he pulled her close again to kiss her. Laci leaned up, but only for a moment so Matt could enter her. As she sank onto Matt's member, she loved the feeling and didn't want it to end. She moaned and sighed louder as she started thrusting back and forth. "I love you," she said in between breaths.

"I love you too," he said. Soon he was able to flip Laci over so he could be on top and started thrusting a little bit faster. Soon, Matt and Laci felt the high they both wanted to feel for so long. After getting off of Laci, Matt pulled up the covers that were now discarded to the end of the bed, and covered them both up. Laci got comfortable in Matt's arms, but not before she leaned up to kiss him.

"You are so amazing. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Laci," Matt whispered. They both soon fell asleep, both comfortable in each other's arms all night long.


	14. Chapter 14

**I want to thank MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, , Krista Hardy, and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

The next morning, Matt woke up feeling more content as he ever did. He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him, and couldn't help but smile. After the whole fiasco with Amy those years ago, he never thought he would be able to love again and be truly happy. He was so happy he was wrong. He smirked out loud as he cuddled closer to Laci.

"What are you laughing about?" Laci asked.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Matt asked he kissed her bare shoulder and held her close. "I was just thinking about last night...and us."

"Last night was amazing," she replied as she rolled over so they could be face to face. "I don't think I have ever felt so loved before in my life."

"Get used to it baby. Last night proved how much I love you, and you will be loved like that for the rest of your life. I love you so much Laci."

"I love you too Matt," she said they softly kissed. After a few minutes of holding each other close, Matt broke the silence. "So...do you think we should start spreading the word to our families?"

"I'm so comfortable here in bed with you, I don't want to move!" Laci whined. She was even more disappointed as she watched Matt move off the bed, starting to get dressed.

About an hour later, Matt and Laci were both dressed nad on their way to Gil's house. "So, Laci, have you thought of a wedding date?" Matt asked.

"All I want is something small, and maybe something before the baby is born," she said as they pulled into the driveway.

Matt then turned to the passenger side, and took Laci's hand. "Are you ready?"

"You bet."

"Dad, are you home?" Matt called as he and Laci walked hand and hand inside the house. Gil came around the corner a few moments later, being followed by Jeff. "Hey guys, how's it going!" he exclaimed after hugging them both.

"Dad, Jeff, we have two announcements. First of all, we have chosen a name for the baby."

"And what would that be?" Jeff asked.

"Her name will be Peyton Elizabeth Hardy," Laci said proudly, trying her best to hide her engagement ring.

"What a beautiful name," Jeff said.

"Yeah, I like it," Gil agreed. "Ok, what's your second announcement?"

"Well...Laci and I are getting married," Matt said as Laci showed off her ring.

Hugs and wishes of praises were passed along the room. "I'm glad your mom's ring can have use once again," Gil said proudly. Jeff also had a smile on his face as he hugged his brother. He had to admit he was a little jealous that Matt was given their mother's wedding set, but also understood that Matt was the oldest, and that was the reason why it was given to him.

"So, your going to be my Best Man right Jeff?" Matt asked.

Jeff smirked. "Of course I will. When is the wedding by the way?"

"We don't know yet, but all we know is that we want to have it before the baby is born and I would prefer it to be small. You know...just family and close friends," Laci said.

The following week, Matt returned to work, and was happy Laci was back as well. After a talk with Stephanie, Laci agreed to work part time, and work the rest of the week from home. As they came up to Matt's locker room, Laci looked down the hall and saw her dad coming toward them.

"I know you haven't talked to him yet, Lace. I don't think he's going to be as mad as you think. Go see your dad, and we can hang out later." Laci didn't move from her spot as Shawn moved closer to her, and Matt helped her walk by giving her a gentle nudge.

"Hey daddy!" she exclaimed as she walked toward him.

"Long time, no see or talk," Shawn said sarcastically as he gave his daughter a hug. "How's my grandchild?"

"The baby is good. In fact, we found out we're having a girl, and we're going to name her Peyton Elizabeth."

"That's a very beautiful name, and I'm glad to hear she's doing ok. How are you and Matt?"

"We are doing great," Laci said with a smile. "In fact, we are engaged," she said as she held out her hand.

"Congratulations!" Shawn exclaimed as he and Laci hugged again. "I'm very happy for you guys."

"Really? Your not going to try and talk me out of it or something?"

Shawn shook his head. "Laci, you are old enough to make your own decisions, and if Matt makes you happy...then I'm happy for you."

"Thank you daddy. I love you."

"I love you too."

After talking with her dad for awhile longer, Laci went in search of Miz. After looking around for a minute or two, she found him in the catering area with John Morrison and Melina. "Hey Miz, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Miz said as the two walked off to be alone. Melina then looked at John with a confused look. "I didn't think those two were getting along."

"You've been out of the loop my dear," John smirked.

Meanwhile, Laci and Miz found a quiet spot in the hallway. "So, Laci what's up?" Miz asked.

"Well, first off I wanted to tell you that Matt and I are engaged, and obviously I will want the baby to be living in North Carolina."

Miz only nodded as she went on. "Matt and I have also talked, and since you are adiment on being apart of our daughter's life, then we are willing to give you a chance."

"That's awesome. Thanks alot."

"I do want you to know that I'm due December 15. Also, Matt and I have agreed that her name will be Peyton Elizabeth Hardy. Also, I don't want her be going to your house overnight when she's really little. You'll be more than welcome to come and visit at our house, and once she's older, we can talk about overnight visits."

"Why is her last name going to be Hardy?"

"Mike, for the last 5 months, I didn't think you were going to be here. Matt has been there for me from the start. Why should she have your last name when your only coming around now?"

"Well, I don't like it, but if I want to have her around, then I guess I'll have to accept it. I do want the baby to know who her biological father is."

"She is going to know the both of you as daddy. Matt was looking foward to having her call him daddy, and now that your back, I'm not taking that away from him. You both can be her daddy."

Miz didn't like it, but ultimately had to accept it. He did realize how bad he treated Laci before, and was willing to do anything to be given this second chance.


	15. Chapter 15

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy, MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the great reviews!**

**2 Months Later-October**

Laci was happily humming the Wedding March song as she pinned a small amount of her curled hair to the back of her head and applied the last of her make up. Yes, it was her and Matt's wedding day. For the past 2 months, she and Matt planned the entire wedding by themselves, and kept true to their word: it was going to be small. They decided to fix up the back yard, and have the ceremony behind Matt's house. Matt's newly constructed building that will hold future Christmas bashes and eventually hold an actual wrestling ring will hold the reception and dance. Standing up, she took one last twirl and looked at her growing figure. Sure, when she was littler she didn't imagine being 7 months pregnant on her wedding day, but wouldn't take it back for anything.

Laci was so excited when she found her dress. It was exactly what she was looking for-a white strapless dress with some beading. It was very simple, yet very beautiful. As she walked over to the window, she could see how beautiful the backyard turned out. She could also see Matt in his suit, and his dad helping him straighten his tie. She then heard a knock on the door, and turned around.

"Come in," she said happily.

Beth was giggling as she walked in. She was very excited when Laci asked her to be the Maid of Honor, and she also looked beautiful in her Dark Red colored strapless gown. "Miss Laci, you do sound happy!"

"I'm extremely happy. In just a matter of minutes, I will marry the man that means the most to me and in just a matter of weeks, our daughter will be born," Laci said with a smile upon her face. She then watched her dad come into the room.

"Lace, its time. Are you ready?"

"Definietly! Let's rock and roll!"

Shawn and Laci followed Beth down the stairs, and walked toward the kitchen screen door. It was 1:00pm on the dot, and the violist began to play on cue. Laci watched as Beth started down the aisle, and was met half way by Jeff, who continued the rest of the walk with her.

Then Shawn signaled his younger children, Cameron and Cheyenne, to start their walk. Laci considered herself lucky to have such a younger brother and sister able to be the ring bearer and flower girl. Just then, Laci could hear the trumpet player along with the violinst and Shawn turned toward his daughter. "It looks like its our turn. Are you ready?"

Fearing if she said anything it would make her cry, Laci only nodded with a proud smile on her face. As they made their way down the flower petal path, Matt couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked, and just how lucky he was to have her. When they reached the end, Shawn took Laci in a big bear hug. "I'm so proud of you honey, and I love you."

"I love you too daddy," Laci replied. Matt and Laci both exchanged smiles as they joined hands and faced the priest. After reciting a poem and prayer, he asked Matt and Laci to face each other, as it was time to say vows.

"Matt, do you take Laci to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," he said, tears now starting to spill down his cheeks.

"Laci, do you take Matt to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Laci nodded, now crying herself. "I do," she was finally able to whisper.

Matt and Laci then exchanged their wedding bands, and after another short prayer, they were pronounced husband and wife. "Matt, you may kiss your bride!" the priest exclaimed.

Matt smiled as he lifted Laci's chin, and placed a soft kiss upon his new bride's lips. When the kiss was broken apart, they both started laughing when they could hear family and friends whistling and clapping for them. "Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honor to introduce for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Matthew Hardy!" the priest exclaimed as Matt and Laci made their way down the aisle, followed by Jeff and Beth.

As their guests filed into the new building, Matt and Laci snuck into their home to enjoy a moment alone. Once in the guest bathroom and making sure the door was locked, Matt passionately kissed Laci and pulled her close. "I love you so much Laci."

"I love you too."

"So, how does it feel to be Mrs. Hardy?" he asked as he caressed her cheek.

"It's a wonderful feeling."

Later on in the evening, everyone was having dinner when the DJ announced that it was time for Jeff's Best Man speech. Laci looked to her left, and could tell that Matt would start tearing up any minute. Anyone in that building knew how close the two brothers were.

"On behalf of Matt and Laci, I want to thank you guys for coming out today and celebrating this great day with them," Jeff began as he took a hold of his glass. "Matt...you have been the best big brother while we were growing up, and I am thrilled to be standing here today, knowing that you are truly happy, and that is because of Laci. I know everyone knows its been awhile, but Matt, I don't think I've seen you this happy and content in a long time. It's good to see that again. Laci, I've always wanted a little sister, and now that your married to my brother, I couldn't think of anyone better for the job. By the way, Matt, as we were growing up and fighting like brothers do, I got so tired of always winning those fights," Jeff said smiling as the room started to giggle as well. "Laci, I'm stepping aside, and now its up to you to win those fights from now on. To Matt and Laci-congratulations!" Jeff exclaimed.

Matt then stood up, and grabbed his brother in a hug. "Thanks man," he said.

"No problem."

"By the way," Matt said with a smirk on his face, "You didn't always win those fights."

A couple of hours later, after Beth's speech, and after the last of the food was put away, it was time for the dance. Matt and Laci held each other close as their first dance began. They couldn't think of a better song then their song, "Lips of An Angel", by Hinder.

As they were dancing, Shawn walked up and stood beside Jeff. "Do you know why they picked this song? It's not really a 'love' song."

"This song was playing when Matt told Laci he loved her, and had it playing in the background when he proposed. When it came time to choosing a song, this was the one they each thought of first."

"I see," Shawn said nodding as he continued to watch his daughter dance with her new husband. It was hard to see his daughter grow up so fast, but was glad she found someone who made her so happy.


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to thank MrsRKOCena, BournePriceless54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews!!**

As the weeks past by, Matt and Laci were doing their best to get everything ready for the baby. The nursery was totally set up, and the baby's closet was slowly but surely getting filled with little tiny clothes. It was now the middle of November, and Laci was packing for her last road trip with Matt.

"Lace, I was just some things away in the baby's room, and I think she is going to have more clothes than me," Matt teased as he continued packing his suitcase.

Laci giggled. "Well, honey, she is a girl. Plus, my baby shower is on Saturday, so we'll probably get more then."

Matt groaned as Laci started laughing even more. "Matt, there is something I want to talk to you about."

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"Well, I know we originally talked like I would work from home during my maternity leave, and come back and travel when Peyton's older."

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I was kind of thinking that I could permanently stay home and work. Grant it, I haven't ran it by Stephanie yet, but I just think this work."

"But I would miss traveling with you," Matt said, sticking out his lower lip.

"I know, and I would really miss you. Just think of all that baby stuff we would have to travel with from city to city, not to mention formula, diapers,etc."

"Yeah, I can understand where your coming from. Tell you what, why don't you talk to Stephanie more about the arrangement. If she agrees, then I fully support it as well."

"Thank you," Laci said as she and Matt quickly kissed. As they broke apart, they both heard the doorbell ring, and both looked equally confused. "We aren't expecting anyone, are we?" Laci asked.

"No I don't think so."

They both walked down the stairs, and when Matt opened the big wooden door, Laci looked shocked to see the person on the other side. On the other side was a woman in her mid-40s with brunette hair and brown eyes. Laci was a mirror image of the older woman.

"Can I help you?" Matt asked. She looked a little older to be a fan, but anyone could be a WWE fan at any age.

"My name is Marlene Woods, and I'm..."

Marlene trailed off as she watched Laci climb the stairs and both she and Matt heard the bedroom door slam. Matt then turned to Marlene again. "I'm sorry, but who were you?"

"I'm Laci's mother."

Matt finally understood why Laci stormed upstairs without saying a word to anyone. "First, can I ask how you knew where we lived?"

"Well, it wasn't easy, but I asked my parents, and they ultimately gave me your address. Listen, I just want to talk to Laci for one minute."

"Let me see if she even wants to talk to you," Matt said as he led Marlene to the living room, and also climbed up the stairs. When he opened this bedroom door, he saw his wife crying at the end of the bed. He immediately went to her side and held her.

"Matt, why is she here? After all this time...what does she want from me?" she said sobbing.

"Well, she is downstairs and says she only wants to talk for a minute. Do you want to hear what she has to say?" he asked as he continued stroking her hair.

"No, but I'll go down there anyway." Laci then wiped the tears away from her eyes and left the room. When she walked into the living room, she couldn't believe the woman who was sitting on the couch. Marlene saw her daughter approach her, and stood up smiling.

"Laci! It's so good to see you," she said as she timidly walked toward her daughter, wanting to hug her.

"Don't," Laci replied gently pushing her away. "Listen, I don't want to know why you haven't been in my life for like the last 15 or 20 years. I don't want to hear you say how you want to start over and be in my life. Frankly, my life was just fine before you came into it. I have the most un-believable father whom I can count on for anything. I have a great job, and an amazing husband, and we are about to have a daughter."

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Marlene asked excitedly.

Laci only shook her head. "No, your not. My step-mom is going to be Peyton's grandma...and my dad and Matt's dad will be a grandpa. You won't have anything to do with her." Laci didn't want to dare say anything about Miz's parents. She could only imagine what Marlene would say about that situation.

Laci then walked toward the front door, and opened it once again. "Here is the way out, you can leave."

"Laci..." Marlene began, trying to reason with her.

Not wanting to listen, Laci only shook her head and pointed toward the outside. "Please leave. You are no longer welcome here."

Sighing, Marlene had no other choice but to leave, but before she did, she stopped and took one last look at Laci. "I want you to know that I have always loved you, and I will never stop."

With that being said, Marlene turned around and walked toward her car. Laci quickly slammed the door shut, and instantly started crying again. As she continued crying in her hands, a sharp pain took over, and her right hand instantly went to hold her belly. The pain stopped after about a minute, but about ten minutes later, as she was about to go back upstairs to find Matt, the sharp pain came again.

"MATT!!"


	17. Chapter 17

**I want to thank BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, and Krista Hardy for the reviews! You guys are awesome!**

**About 9AM**

Matt heard his wife's cries from their bedroom, and literally skipped stairs as he headed toward the kitchen. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Laci hunched over a bar stool, still holding her belly in pain. He instantly ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Laci could only shake her head as tears started spilling out of her eyes. "Matt...it can't be time. I still have another 3 weeks. AHHHH!" she screamed.

"Come on," he said as they started walking toward the garage. "Let's get you to the hospital."

Matt helped Laci into the car and sped toward the local hospital in Cameron. Along the way, he decided to call his brother for help, and Jeff answered after 2 rings.

"Hey Matt, what's up man?" he asked.

"Jeff, I'm taking Laci to the hospital. We think she's in labor. I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything, just name it."

"I need you to call dad, Laci's parents and Miz. Tell them we are heading to the hospital."

"Got it. I'll see you soon man."

"Thanks," Matt said as he hung up the phone without saying good bye. He then turned his attention to Laci. "How are you doing baby?" he asked as he squeezed her hand.

Laci could only glare at Matt. "How do you think I'm doing? I'm in pain!"

"Sorry, dumb question."

Matt soon pulled into the emergency room parking lot, and Laci was thankful. Right after they got through the door, two nurses brought her to the maternity ward to be checked, as Matt had to stay in the lobby and get her registered.

"Man, I didn't realize I had to fill out ten thousand papers to get my wife registered," Matt muttered under his breath. After filling out the last form, he then turned his attention to the registration clerk.

"Can I please go to my wife?"

"I just got a call saying that she is still being checked, and you can go ahead and go to the 2nd floor and wait," the clerk told him.

"Thank you." Matt then went down the hall and headed toward the elevator. Before he could press a button, he heard a voice behind him.

"Matt!"

Matt turned around and saw Jeff running toward him. "How's Laci?"

"She's still being checked. I'm heading to the 2nd floor now to wait," Matt told his brother as both of them walked into the elevator. Once they walked out, neither one said anything as they headed toward the desk.

"I'm looking for Laci Hardy's room. I'm her husband Matt."

Within seconds, Matt was told what room to go into, and Jeff said he would be in the waiting room to wait for everyone.

**Several Hours Later (Nov 19, about 6pm)**

The hours past, as Gil, Jeff and Beth waited paitently to hear any news about Laci. "Do you guys want anything to drink?" Beth asked as she stood up and stretched her legs.

"No, thanks," Gil said.

"Could you get me a bottle of water, baby?" Jeff asked.

Beth soon left to find a vending machine, and a few minutes later, Jeff saw Shawn and Rebecca speed walking toward them. "Any news?" Shawn asked in between breaths.

"Not yet," Gil said. "It's been about 9 hours, so hopefully it will be soon."

"Is Miz not here?" Rebecca asked.

"I called him, and he said he would be here as soon as he could," Jeff said. Just as he was about to say something else, he noticed Miz walking toward the group.

"Sorry I couldn't get here until now," he said. "I couldn't get on an earlier flight. Any news?"

"Not yet," Jeff said.

About an hour later, Laci pushed one last time, and collapsed on her pillow in exhaustion as she finally delivered the baby. She instantly started crying when she and Matt both heard the baby cry.

"I am so proud of you," Matt whispered as he kissed her temple. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said in between breaths as the doctor brought over the newly cleaned, clothed baby. "Here is your brand new baby daughter," he said as he handed baby Peyton to Matt. "Congratulations."

Matt carefully sat down on a chair next to Laci's bed, and could feel tears in his eyes. "Hi Peyton. I'm your dad."

"Look how content she is with you," Laci said. "She loves you already."

Matt smirked, looking up at Laci. "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For giving me a daughter. I don't care if Miz will be in the picture or if Peyton calls him daddy as well. I don't know...I just feel like I'm just as much her dad as Miz is."

"Absolutely," Laci said as Matt handed her the baby. "I don't care what anyone says, you are her true daddy."

Smiling, Matt then stood up and kissed the top of Laci's head, and then carefully kissed Peyton's tiny head. "I'm going to tell everyone the good news."

"Ok. Before you send everyone in, can you send Miz in first?"

"You bet," Matt said as he walked out of the door. He walked a short distance to the waiting room, and started chuckling when he saw how wiped out everyone looked. Gil was the first to notice Matt, and as he stood up, everyone looked toward Matt.

"Well..." Shawn asked.

"We have a 5lb. and 8oz. baby girl," Matt said with the biggest smile on his face. "Peyton is absolutely beautiful and is perfect."

"Can we see her?" Rebecca asked.

"In just a few moments. Laci wanted Miz to come in first," Matt said as he looked Miz in the eyes. Only nodding, Miz walked down the hall, and Matt stayed in the room with his family.

"Aren't you going back in the room?" Beth asked.

Matt shook his head. "I held Peyton for awhile with no one else in the room. He should be allowed the same."

Meanwhile, Laci's eyes never left her newborn daughter as she softly stroked her cheeks. "You are so beautiful and I love you so much," she whispered as she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said softly.

Miz came right in, and Laci gave him a welcome smile. "Hey," he said.

"Hi. I'm glad to see that you came," she said as he took over the chair Matt occupied previously.

"Of course I did. I promised you I would, and plus I wanted to see my daughter."

Laci smiled and then leaned to her left, ultimately handing the baby to Miz. "Well, here is your daughter. Peyton, this is your other daddy."

Miz smirked as he cuddled the baby close. "She's so beautiful."

"I think she looks like you," Laci said.

Miz smiled back at Laci. "Listen, I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry for all the mean things I've said in the past. And I want to also say thanks for allowing me back in Peyton's life."

"Your welcome," Laci said softly as Miz continued to cuddle the baby close. He felt a smile spread across his face as he watched Peyton fall asleep in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to send a shout out to cutiebee06, BournePriceless54, Krista Hardy, I'mxAxRockstar, FearlessHardy, MrsRKOCena, and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews! You guys rock!**

A few weeks had past, and Matt and Laci were adjusting to having her home. They were thankful that she was such a content baby, only getting up twice a night. Matt was used to being up at such crazy hours of the night, but Laci wasn't.

"I'm so tired," Laci whined as she started microwaving a bottle.

"I'll feed her baby, you go back to sleep," Matt said as lovingly patted his wife's shoulder.

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Of course. We'll sit down here and watch tv and hang out. You go back to bed."

"Ok, thank you," she said as she quickly kissed Matt on the lips and then softly kissed Peyton on the head.

Matt then took out the bottle and instantly stuck it in his hungry daughter's mouth as they got comfortable on the couch. "Alright Peyton, what should we watch on tv?" he asked. He smirked as he watched her continue sucking on her midnight treat. "You look so much like your mom...thankfully."

About 10 minutes later, after getting a text from Jeff to make sure he was up, Jeff came walking through the front door. "Hey man," he said quietly so he wouldn't wake up Laci . "What's going on?"

"Not a whole lot. We're giving Mommy the night off, aren't we Peyton," Matt said in a baby like voice as he started burping the baby. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing really. Beth isn't feeling good so she's in bed."

"Are you guys next?" Matt asked.

Jeff glared at his brother as he took his niece. "Beth's on her period now! She has the flu."

"Ok more info than I needed to know," Matt said as he got up from the couch.

"Anyway...how is Miz doing being a dad?" Jeff asked.

"It's been alright. I mean, he's been around and has helped. I just wished he would have stayed away."

"Technically Matt, he is Peyton's biological father."

At that moment, if looks could kill, Jeff would be dead right now. "Yes, Jeff I do realize that. I just...can't believe Laci would forgive him so fast. But, unfortunately, that was her decision."

"Well, obviously you are the father Peyton will know better. She lives with you and Laci, and will only see Miz probably when you guys go on the road and he comes to North Carolina to visit."

The next morning, Laci woke up around 7, feeling more awake and energetic. She rolled over, prepared to give Matt a kiss, but he wasn't in bed with her. She then walked into the nursery to check on Peyton, and got a little worried when she wasn't in her crib either.

Laci sprinted down the stairs. "Matt," she called. As she walked down the stairs and into the living room, she had to smile at the sight before her. There was Matt, lying on his back and their infant daughter cuddled close and starting to stir. She also chuckled as she realized Jeff was fast asleep on the floor. Stepping over her brother-in-law, she walked toward the couch and kneeled in front of it. She gently shook Matt's arm.

"Matt," she whispered. "Wake up."

He started stirring at the sound of her voice. "Hey. I guess I fell asleep down here."

"Your brother stayed too," she said as she pointed to the sleeping figure.

Before Matt could respond, Peyton started crying. Laci scooped up her daughter, but not before kissing his cheek. "Go on up to bed. I can get her bottle ready."

Matt sat up and eventually got Jeff off the floor, and both of them headed upstairs. As Laci was trying to find something to watch on the tv while feeding Peyton, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called.

Beth came through the door, looking a little worried. "Lace, have you seen Jeff?"

Laci giggled. "Yeah, I guess he came over sometime last night, and when I came down, Matt was lying on the couch, cuddling with Peyton and Jeff was lying on the floor. I sent them both upstairs not too long ago."

"Aww, how cute. I'm going upstairs to get him," Beth said as she also jogged up the stairs.

A few minutes later, Laci heard another knock on the door and once again she yelled come in. She smiled kindly as Miz walked toward her.

"Good morning," he said. "Where is Matt?"

"He was up with Peyton most of the night, so he's upstairs in bed."

"Can I hold our daughter?"

"Sure, she just got done burping, so sorry if she spits up."

"Oh that's alright. Laci, I want to say thanks again for giving me a second chance. Now that I have our daughter in my arms...I'm so glad I didn't give this up."

"I'm glad too Miz," Laci said as she walked into the kitchen, giving Miz some alone time with Peyton. Even though she was no where near comfortable with him being completely alone with her, she was more than happy to give him alone time with Peyton while she was in the next room or somewhere in the house. He deserved that much.


	19. Chapter 19

**A shout out goes to Brie, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy, I'mxAxRockstar, BournePriceless54, and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews!**

Another couple of weeks past by, and Matt was on his way home from his first road trip since he returned to work. Although it was late, Laci was paitently waiting up for him. Peyton was now a little over a month old, and looking more like Laci everyday. Laci was also glad that this would be the last trip Matt left for, seeing that it was so close to Christmas, and all the superstars were off for the next 3 weeks.

It was about 2AM when Matt walked through the door that leads into the house from his garage. He tossed his bag by the back door and grabbed himself a bottle of water. It was then he realized the living room was lit by the tall Christmas tree, and that his wife was sound asleep on the couch. Matt smirked as he leaned down and kissed her temple and softly stroked her hair. Within a few moments, Laci woke up from the touch.

"Hey," she whispered with a smile on her face.

"Hey. I'm home."

"I'm really glad you are too," she said as she grabbed Matt by the neck and pulled him down so they could hug. Neither one broke the hug for a long time. "I missed you," she mumbled against his shirt.

"I missed you too Laci, and I love you," he said as he finally kissed her. Laci missed Matt's kisses, and she was even more glad he was home.

Laci then sat up and cuddled close to Matt. "Laci, Peyton is usually up by now. Is she sleeping longer through the night?"

"Well," Laci said slyly, "Peyton is spending the night with Jeff and Beth tonight."

"Really? Why?" Matt asked.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something," she replied as she crawled on Matt's lap."

"Ok, what's up?"

Laci quickly kissed Matt, and then looked into his eyes. "Matt...you've been acting a little weird since Peyton was born. Don't get me wrong, you are a great dad and so good with her, but your kind of short with me. What's going on? Am I un-attractive now?"

Matt sighed after Laci's questions. It was then he realized how much of an idiot he had been. "Lace, you are not un-attractive. You are still my my sexy girl. I think I've been acting like this because...because of Miz."

"Miz?" Laci asked confused. "Why does it have to do with him?"

"Well, when he was out of the picture, I was so excited that it was just going to be us that would raise Peyton. I guess I was in disbelief when you decided to give him a second chance, and he and I would both have to be Peyton's dad. I know I shouldn't have, but then I started thinking that since Miz was back in Peyton's life, you would want to be back with him too."

Laci smiled as she took Matt back in her arms. "Matt, first you have to know that you are the only person I want to be with. You are a great husband, and an even better father to Peyton. Miz still hasn't moved here like he originally talked, and she has seen you more lately than him. The only reason why I wanted him back in her life is because technically, he is the biological father and I wanted her to know him too. But, you are her true father. Why else would we name her Peyton Elizabeth Hardy?

"I've been acting like an idiot, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. After hearing all that, do you believe me? Do you feel better about the situation?"

Matt smiled and nodded. "Yes, I believe you, and I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do."

Matt then wrapped his arms tighter around Laci, and carried her upstairs. Both of them got comfortable in the bed and Matt then leaned down and kissed Laci one more time. "Good night Laci."

"Good night."


	20. Chapter 20

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome.**

**A/N: It will be one year later, and Peyton is 13 months old. When she jabbers throughout the story, alot of words will be misspelled. That's one year old talk for you!**

**1 Year Later**

Matt walked proudly down the arena hallway, with his toddling daughter holding his hand. He was still amazed how fast Peyton has grown over the last year. She was looking more like Laci every day, having little brown curls and chocolate brown eyes, just like Laci. Matt's thoughts were then interrupted as he felt his arm being tugged.

"Da da!" Peyton squealed.

"Yes, princess," he exclaimed as he picked her up into his arms. He then started tickling her, and he loved to hear her giggle and laugh. Even if he was in the worst mood possible, her laugh could always make him smile.

"Where mama?" she asked.

"Mommy is in her office working on some paper work. Do you want to go see her?"

Peyton only nodded her head as she and Matt took off once again down the hall. He rounded a corner, and before he was able to turn the knob, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hey Matt," Jeff said as he walked closer to his older brother.

"Hey what's up man," he replied as they bumped knuckles. Jeff then noticed Matt had Peyton in his arms. "Hi pretty girl," he said as he held out his arms, wanting to take Peyton.

"Unky Jeffy!" Peyton exlcaimed as she literally jumped out of Matt's arms.

"Peyton, do you still want to go see Mommy?" Matt asked as he opened the office door. When Laci heard the door open, and saw Matt, Jeff and Peyton standing in the doorway, she smiled back at them.

Peyton only shook her head. "I stay wit Unky Jeffy!" she exclaimed.

"Oh boy, she is a girl who knows what she wants," Laci exclaimed as Matt wrapped an arm around her. "Peyton, do you want to come to Mommy?"

Laci giggled as she watched her baby daughter furiously shake her head no. Jeff also giggled as he shifted her onto his other hip so she could be more comfortable. "Matt you have a match soon right?"

Matt only nodded his head as Jeff then turned his attention again to his niece. "How about I take you to say hi to Grandpa Shawn and we'll come find Daddy and Mommy after Daddy is done working. Does that sound like a deal?" he asked as he stuck out his hand so she could give him five.

"DEAL!" she exclaimed, giving him that five. Jeff then put Peyton on his shoulders. "Wave bye bye," he said holding on to her tiny waist, making sure she didn't fall.

"Bye princess!" Matt exclaimed as he waved as his daughter.

"You be a good girl for Uncle Jeff," Laci said as she and Matt both watched Jeff and Peyton skip down the hall.

Matt then pulled Laci in his arms, and the two stood in the doorway for a few moments, enjoying the silence. "You've worked alot today," Matt said as he kissed the top of Laci's head. "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too," she said as she took his hand and led him back into her office. "Come and talk to me. There is something I want to talk to you about."

Matt immdediately closed the door, and felt a little worried as he could see the concern in his wife's eyes. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's not anything bad. I've been doing alot of thinking, and I think I'm ready to give my two weeks notice. I want to be a stay at home mom to Peyton.

Matt looked at his wife with surprise as he sat down on the edge of the desk. "Are you sure? I thought you liked your job."

"I do, believe me I do. It's just that whenever we come on the road with you, for some reason I always work a long day. Today for example, I hardly got to see you guys. Peyton is only going to be this little for so long...and I want to be able to enjoy her."

Matt's face grew a devilish smile as he got up from his spot and sat closer to Laci. "Your right, Peyton is only going to be this little for so long. Would you like to know what I've been thinking about?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Maybe about trying for another baby," he whispered before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Matt said as he glanced at the time on Laci's computer. "Listen, my match is in a few minutes. Can we talk about this more at the hotel?"

"Sure," Laci replied.

After watching Matt leave, Laci found Jeff with Peyton, and after some convincing, she pryed her away from Jeff's arms. She then went to Matt's locker room, picked up Peyton's little pink suitcase, and walked to Miz's locker room.

She was so glad that he convinced her to change her mind. Miz was such a good dad, and like Matt, he adored Peyton. When he opened his locker room door, his face instantly lit up as he picked up the little girl in his arms.

"It's my little bumble bee!" he exclaimed as he took her in his arms for big bear hug.

"Dada Mizzy!"

Laci only smiled when she saw Miz look at her. Miz only started taking Peyton over night when she was 6 months old, and it always made her nervous each time. "Miz, here is Peyton's suitcase," she said as she handed the bag to Miz. "Her jammies, toothbrush and anything else she might need is in the bag too. Your done for the night, right?"

"Yep. I just need to finish getting dressed, and we will be out of here," Miz said as he kissed the side of Peyton's head.

"Mama, wha bout bankey?" Peyton asked, tears starting to form in her tiny eyes.

Miz looked at Laci confused as Laci gave the toddler a comforting smile and quick hug. "Don't worry Peyton, your pink blanket is in your suitcase with your clothes. Mommy didn't forget it," she said as she then turned her attention back to Miz. "Now, Matt and I are only a floor above you, so I'll call you in the morning to see if your dropping her off to me, or if you want me to come get her from you."

"Ok, sounds good," he said as Laci took Peyton out of Miz's arms and into her own for a big hug. "Be a good girl," Laci reminded her. "Love you."

"Wuv you!" Peyton attempted to say back.

Meanwhile, about 20 minutes later, Matt walked back to the locker room, feeling sore but good after his match with Kofi Kingston. When he walked in, he immediately noticed Peyton and Laci's bags were both gone. He then noticed his phone's screen was lit up with a text message.

"Matt...caught a ride w/ Mickie to the hotel. Peyton is w/ Miz 4 the night. I have a surprise Waiting for you when you get here. Love you, Laci," he read out loud, a grin starting to form. He always liked Laci's surprises.

Matt quickly got dressed and literally sped back to the hotel. When he opened the door, the room was only lit by the glow of the candles Laci had lit. He then saw Laci, standing in the middle of the room, in nothing but Matt's favorite t-shirt. A devilish smile also grew across her face as she walked over to him, looping her arms around his neck.

"Did you still want to try for a baby?" she asked seductively. Matt, grinning, only nodded as he bent down and hungrily kissed Laci.


	21. Chapter 21

**A big thank you goes out to MrsRKOCena, , BournePriceless54, FearlessHardy, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

Several weeks went by, and Laci was so glad that Matt was due home in just a few days. Laci has been sick for at least the last two weeks, and glad he would be home to make her feel better. She just put Peyton to bed, as she felt another sudden urge of sickness. Luckily, Beth was over at the house visiting.

"Lace, that is like the 3rd or 4th time you have been sick today," she said as Laci walked out of the bathroom. "Don't you think its time to take a test?"

"Do you really think I could be pregnant?"

"Laci, think about it. You've been sick for the past two weeks straight, and its not getting any better. Don't you want to be safe than sorry?"

"Yeah that's true. Ok, tomorrow I will go take a test."

Beth shook her head as she grabbed her coat. "No, your going to take one tonight. I'll be right back."

About 20 minutes later, Beth returned with the pregnancy test, and sent Laci back to the bathroom to take it. As they waited, Beth could tell that Laci was nervous.

"Laci, what's up?" she asked.

"Beth...if this test is positive, how do you think Matt will react?"

"Don't be so nervous, he will be excited!" Beth exclaimed as she gave Laci a comforting hug. "Why are you so nervous? You guys have been trying to get pregnant."

"I know. Matt is already a great father to Peyton, and I know he will do the same for this baby...if there is one."

Beth then looked at her watch. "Well, its time to find out if there is a baby or not. The 3 minutes is up."

Without saying anything, Laci walked quietly into the bathroom and picked up the test stick. She then walked back toward Beth, with tears in her eyes.

"Are those happy or sad tears?" Beth asked.

"They are happy tears. Beth, your going to be an aunt again!" she exclaimed.

The next day, Laci was luckily able to visit her doctor. That way, she would be ready to answer the questions she was sure Matt would have when he came home that night.

"All right, Mrs. Hardy, here is your first picture of your baby," her doctor, Dr. Peters said as she handed Laci the sonogram picture. "You are also almost 8 weeks along, and due September 30."

"Thank you Dr. Peters," Laci said as she exited the doctor office. As she was on her way to pick up Peyton from Gil, she heard her cell phone ring, and started giggling when she saw the name on the caller id.

"Hello my wonderful husband whom I dearly miss!" Laci exclaimed jovily.

"Wow, you sound happy," Matt said, noticing Laci's tone in her voice. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well...your coming home tonight right?"

"Yep, that is the reason why I called. I will be home in just a few hours. I just got into North Carolina."

"Wonderful! When you get home, Peyton has a surprise for you."

"She does, does she?" Matt said with suspicion in his voice. "Will I like this surprise."

"Yes, believe me you will. Now, I just pulled up to your dad's, so I will talk to you later, ok?"

"Ok Laci. I love you."

"Love you too baby. Bye," she said as she hung up the phone. She needed a cute way to tell Matt about the baby. A smile slowly crept on her face as if a light bulb lit up in her head. "I got it!" she whispered to herself as she walked inside Gil's house to retrieve her daughter.

As if right on cue, Matt pulled into the driveway about 3 hours later. When he walked into the kitchen from the garage, he didn't see a sign of Laci or Peyton. "Anyone home?" he called as he threw his duffel bag on the floor.

Just then, Matt saw his daughter toddle toward him, with arms wide open. "Da da!" she called.

"Hi pumpkin," he happily exclaimed as he kissed the side of Peyton's head and hugged her tight. Just as he was about to say something, he noticed the writing on his daughter's shirt: I'm the Big Sister!

"Laci!" he called as a slow smile crept upon his face. Laci then walked out of the living room and leaned against the entry way of the living room, smiling as well.

"Welcome home," she said as she softly kissed his waiting lips and hugged him tight.

"It's good to be home. Let's talk about the writing on Peyton's sweathsirt...."

"Matt, Peyton's sweatshirt says it all. We are going to have a baby."

Excited, Matt pulled his wife closer and kissed her forehead and then her lips. "I love you. This has got to be one of the best days of my life. When will this baby come?"

"Well, you are either going to have an early or a late birthday present. I am due September 30."

"That will be a great birthday present," he smirked as he kissed Laci once more.


	22. Chapter 22

**I really want to thank BournePriceless54, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, Krista Hardy, Brie, I'mxAxRockstar, MrsRKOCena, and FearlessHardy for the awesome reviews!**

A few weeks had past, and Laci was sitting in a local diner, waiting for Miz to come meet her. He had called earlier in the morning wanting to meet and she didn't know why, but figured it had something to do with Peyton. After she got done looking at her watch to check the time, she noticed that Miz finally walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late," he said as he sat down across from Laci. "I got held up in my meeting with Stephanie."

"It's ok. Let's just get on with it-what did you want to see me about?"

"First of all, I wanted to let you know that me and my girlfriend Jamie are engaged."

"That's great," Laci said genuinely. "I'm very happy for you. Can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I've never met Jamie. Is she good to our daughter?" Laci asked. Even though it was none of her business who Miz dated, Laci didn't want her daughter to be around someone who was mean to her.

"Jamie is very good to Peyton. She treats Peyton like her own."

Laci only nodded. "Did you want to tell me something else?"

"Yeah. I know that I told you before that I was going to move closer to North Carolina, but that was before Jamie and I got closer. We are going to stay in Ohio."

"Ok, so what about your daughter? Or did you forget about her?"

Miz then gave Laci an annoyed look. "I would never forget about Peyton. We just need to figure out a custody arrangement."

"Ok, how about you can spend most of the day with her each day we are on the road, and then she will come home with Matt and I late Monday night."

"Now that isn't fair. How come I can't keep her overnight?"

"You keep her overnight in Ohio? Yeah right! What will happen if she gets up in the middle of the night and wants mommy?"

"Then I will comfort her the best I can. If it comes down to it, we can always call you. Lace, she is over a year old, and I've had her overnight a handful of times," Miz said as he got up from his chair. He then placed his hands on the table, and leaned down to look Laci eye to eye. "You think about an arrangement, and let me know. The mother hen has to let go of the baby chick sometime," he said as he walked away.

"Jackass!" she muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

"I hope you aren't talking about me."

Laci turned around and a grin grew across her face. Standing before her was her husband Matt, with two Iced Teas in his hands. She instantly wrapped her arms around him. "Hey baby."

"What's the matter? What happened with Miz?"

"He isn't moving closer to us. He and his fiance are staying in Ohio, and we argured about a custody arrangement from there."

"What did you guys purpose?" Matt asked.

"I said that he could keep her during the day during road trip dates, and she would sleep in our room and we would take her home late Monday after Raw. He then started bitching about how I don't let her spend the night with him and how she is old enough."

Matt then started affectionately rubbing Laci's arm. "Don't worry baby. You guys will figure something out."

After awhile, Matt left Laci's company and headed straight back to the hotel. After finding out what room Miz was in, he headed in that direction. He kept pounding on the door until Miz finally answered. "Matt I would have answered the door if you would have just knocked."

"If you ever upset my pregnant wife like you did earlier tonight, I will personally hurt you," Matt said sternly.

"Pregnant?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah pregnant. She doesn't need that kind of stress," he said as he walked off.

When Matt walked into his hotel room that he shared with Laci, he smiled as he saw his wife and daughter reading a book on the hotel bed. "Where were you?" Laci asked as Peyton jumped into Matt's arms.

"I just put the fear of God into Miz. I told him I didn't want him talking to you the way he did earlier. You don't need that extra stress."

Laci smirked as she leaned over and kissed Matt's cheek. "EWWWWW!" Peyton squealed. Both Matt and Laci started laughing when they heard their daughter's giggles when Matt started tickling her.

"Matt, am I wrong? Am I overprotective?"

"I don't think your overprotective. I think your just a caring mother who only wants the best for her daughter."

"Well, while you were gone, I thought of an arrangement that I think everyone will like."

A few hours later, with Peyton in one hand and a suitcase in the other, Laci walked toward Miz's hotel room. When he opened the door, he was genuninely surprised. "DADA MIZZY!" Peyton squealed as she jumped into Miz's arms.

"Laci, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I thought of an arrangement that will suit everyone. Raw starts touring on Fridays, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when we arrive at the arena, I will drop off Peyton with you. She can stay with you for the weekend, and we will get her from you on Monday when we get to the arena, and take her home from there. Does that sound fair?"

"Yeah, I think that can work," Miz said as he took Peyton's suitcase. "Thank you Laci."

"Your welcome," she said as she hugged Peyton good bye. "You be a good girl, ok?"

"I be a goo girl," Peyton replied as she and Miz disappeared into the hotel room. Sighing, Laci turned around and walked toward her own room. She didn't like Peyton being away for so long, but would have to get used to it. Miz deserved the time with Peyton just as much as Laci and Matt.


	23. Chapter 23

**A big shout out goes to , Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, FearlessHardy, and MrsRKOCena for the awesome reviews! You guys are the best!**

**4 Months Later**

"Miz, you are such an ass!" Laci yelled quietly over the phone in the kitchen. It was a rare day off, and with Peyton upstairs napping, Laci didn't want to wake her up. Matt overheard the yelling from his office area, and Laci glanced at him as he walked into the room.

"Sorry, but I can't take her this weekend. I will be sure to take her next weekend."

"Miz, how many times have you canceled in the last couple of months? I'm sure Peyton is wondering why her daddy is canceling on her so many times."

"Lace, I've been helping Jamie with wedding plans, and plus we are traveling to her parents house this weekend."

"Doesn't Jamie's parents want to meet their future step-granddaughter?" Laci asked as Matt started rubbing her shoulders.

"Well..."

"Please do not tell me that Jamie's parents have no idea about Peyton?!"

"Oh my God," Matt muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"No, they don't know about her, but planned on telling them soon," Miz said.

Not wanting to say anything more, Laci simply hung up the phone. She then wrapped her arms Matt from behind and silently squealed into his shirt. "What did he say?" Matt asked, affectionately rubbing her back.

"His fiance's parents don't even know about Peyton. Miz and Jamie are driving to her parents this weekend, and supposedly they will tell them then," she said as she started to cry.

"I'm sorry baby," Matt said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Why doesn't he want to see his daughter? What will I tell Peyton?"

"Luckily, Peyton is still young enough to not realize what is going on. She will stay with us this weekend like she has in the past and we will do something fun. She won't know the difference."

"What should we do about tomorrow?" Laci asked as she looked Matt in the eyes.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow is the sonogram appointment. Miz was going to pick her up a little early before we left."

Matt thought for a moment as he sat down at the kitchen table and pulled Laci on his lap. "How about we bring her tomorrow? That way, Peyton can see the baby too and she can feel like she is involved."

"Yeah, I like that. Great idea baby," she said as she leaned down and lightly kissed Matt.

The next day, Matt, Laci and Peyton were all huddled in a small room at the doctor office, enjoying each picture the nurse was taking.

"Peyton, do you see the baby?" Matt asked, pointing to the small screen.

"Wha baby?"

The nurse giggled as she turned her attention to Matt and Laci. "Do you guys want to know the sex of the baby?"

Laci then looked up at her husband. "Do you want to know?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

Laci then turned her attention back to her nurse. "Yes, we would like to know please."

"Alright," the nurse said as she pointed out more body parts while taking pictures. She then froze the picture and pointed. "Do you see that body part right there?"

"Yes," Matt and Laci said at the same time.

"That is the baby's little extra body part. Laci, you are expecting a boy."

Laci looked up, and could tell Matt was excited, especially by the look on his face. He kissed Peyton on the cheek. "Peyton, did you hear that? Your going to have a little brother!"

"Broder?"

"Yes a brother," Laci exclaimed.

Later on that night, long after Peyton went to bed for the night, Matt and Laci were in each other's arms, after a couple of hours of celebrating. "So, Matt, are you excited?" Laci asked as she started rubbing her hand up and down his bare chest.

"I'm so excited. I couldn't be happier," he replied as he kissed her temple. "Have you thought of any names?"

"Not really. I do like the name Tyler though."

"I like that too-it's a good strong name. By the way, I didn't want to bring it up, but what are going to do about Miz?"

Laci sighed as she scooted herself up, propping her head in her hand, which was propped by her elbow. "I don't know. He was such a great dad at first, and now...ever since he met Jamie, it seems like he forgot he had a daughter."

Before Matt could respond, both he and Laci heard the cries from Peyton from the baby monitor. Matt then got up from his bed and pulled on his pajama pants. "I'll go see what's the matter. Be right back," he said as he walked out of the room.

Laci couldn't help but grin as she watched Matt walk away. Matt was such a good dad. A few moments later, Matt came back into the room with their half asleep daughter. He then carefully climbed back into bed next to Laci, with Peyton in the middle. "Did she have a bad dream?" Laci whispered.

"I'm not really for sure. I got her out of the crib, thought she was back asleep and then she started crying again as I tried to lie her down. You don't mind if she's with us, do you?"

"Of course not," she said as she kissed Peyton on top of her head and then quickly kissed Matt. Without realizing it, Laci fell asleep with a smile on her face. She had the two most important people next to her.


	24. Chapter 24

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You guys are so awesome!**

The following Monday, Matt woke up a little early and quietly got dressed. Ever since Miz called to cancel his weekend with Peyton, he knew his wife couldn't get the situation off her mind, and Matt knew she didn't need that kind of stress during the last few months of her pregnancy. As he grabbed his room key, Laci started stirring, rolled over and found Matt right by the door.

"Baby, where are you going?" Laci asked.

"I'll be back soon I promise. I'll even bring up breakfast," he said as kissed her forehead.

Matt then left the room before Laci asked anymore questions. He walked the short distance and then started pounding on a hotel door. A few moments later, a short blonde woman who looked half asleep and in nothing but a t-shirt answered. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Miz. Tell him Matt wants to talk to him," he said. While the blonde woman went back into the room, Matt could feel his blood boil more by the moment. Any man who ignores his child, especially like Miz has over the last few months, does not deserve to be a daddy. As he tightened his ponytail, he watched Miz come into sight, sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"Hardy, its to early. What do you want?"

"I want to talk seriously for a minute, man to man."

"Ok so talk," Miz replied as he stepped foward so he and Matt could be in the hallway and shut the hotel door.

"I want to know the real reason why you have been ignoring Peyton the last few months."

"Matt, like I told Laci..."

"I have a couple questions for you. First, how many times has Peyton had an ear infection?"

"I don't know, like one."

"Try again. She has 3."

"Of course you would know that Matt. She lives with you," Miz said, almost sounding bitter.

"Your supposed to be her father too. You should know that kind of stuff. My next question is what is Peyton's favorite food?"

Matt grew more angry as Miz stayed silent. "Peyton's favorite food is grahmn crackers or mashed potatoes. What is the one thing Peyton can not go to bed without?"

"Matt, are you trying to prove something with all these questions. Do you want me to admit I'm a bad father? Ok fine, I'm a bad father!" he exclaimed.

"YOU HAVE A KID?!"

Matt watched Miz hang his head in defeat as he turned around and faced his fiance Jamie. "Baby..."

Jamie held her hand up to quiet Miz. "Don't bother," she said as she slipped off her engagement ring. "I'm leaving and don't bother trying to call," she said as she walked off.

Both men watched her walk away, and Matt started smirking as he faced Miz again. "So that is the real reason you have ignored Peyton. You ignored your own daughter for like the last 3 months for some girl. You are pathetic," Matt said as he walked away.

After visiting the lobby to pick up some breakfast, Matt felt a little nervous as he opened the door. How would Laci react to the news? When the room was in his full view, a smile crept across his face as he watched Laci and Peyton read a book on the couch. "There are my 2 favorite girls!" he exclaimed.

"Dada!" Peyton squealed as she squirmed out of her mom's arms and jumped into Matt's. Especially after discovering Miz's secret, Matt held Peyton tight and kissed her on the cheek. "Daddy loves you Peyton."

Matt smiled again as the toddler gave him a smile. Peyton then jumped out of Matt's arms and ran toward her bag full of toys in the corner of the room. Laci noticed Matt's expression immediately and wrapped an arm around him as he started buttering a bagel. "Matt, what's the matter?"

"I'm about to tell you something that may make you mad at me, or just mad altogether."

"Ok, what is it?"

Matt then took Laci's hand. "Peyton, you keep playing. Mommy and daddy are going to talk in the bedroom." Peyton hardly noticed her parents walk past her and toward the bedroom. As soon as they walked into the room, Laci crossed her arms.

"Matt, what's up? Your starting to scare me."

"I went to go see Miz this morning."

"Why?" Laci asked.

"After seeing your reaction to him canceling his weekend plans again, I wanted to see why he has been pretty much ignoring Peyton the last several months."

"Ok, so what did he say?" she asked as she rested her hands on her belly.

"Well, first I asked him some simple questions about Peyton. These questions he should have easily been able to answer, and I didn't get an answer to any of them. He then accused me of calling him being a bad father, and that is when Jamie walked out of the room."

"Baby, what does Jamie have to do with this?"

"Jamie didn't know anything about Peyton. Anytime she would come on the road, that would be the reason why he would cancel his weekend plans with Peyton."

Laci was trying to hold back tears as she started pacing back and forth. "Matt, are you sure?"

Matt only nodded. "She came out, and started yelling at Miz, and took off her engagement ring and walked away."

Laci couldn't hide the tears anymore as she sat on the bed and rested her head in her hands. Matt then kneeled before her and rested his arms on her legs. "Lace, I've been thinking about something that we should consider doing."

"What is it?"

"Miz has obviously shown that he doesn't give a damn about Peyton, especially now that we know the reason why he hasn't been around. Now, I know that Miz is listed on her birth certificate as her biological father, but has my last name. I think we need to get papers drawn up and have Miz sign over his rights."

Only shaking her head, Laci stood up and walked toward a mirror, wiping away her tears. "Matt do you need to be anywhere soon?"

"I need to get to the arena in like 2 hours, but if you need to go somewhere, I can take Peyton with me. If I need to something, you know I can bring her to Shawn or even Jeff. What's up?"

"I'm going to take a walk for a minute. Do you mind if Peyton stays?"

"Of course I don't. Go ahead."

Laci angrily walked out of the room, and walked down the same route Matt walked earlier in the morning. When Miz opened the door, he was literally met with a death glare from Laci. After walking into his room, and about 15 minutes of arguing, Laci had had it.

"Miz, I can't believe how much you have lied to us over the last few months!" she screamed. "You were such a great dad when she was littlier, and now that you met some bimbo, did you think your responsibilites were done?"

"Laci that isn't the case at all. She is just that type of woman who doesn't really like kids and..."

"So where you going to try and hide Peyton, or just ignore her completely?"

Laci grew more angry when Miz took a little while to respond. "Lace, that little girl is still important to me and I do love her."

"If she is so important to you and you love her like you say you do then prove it," she exclaimed as she walked out of the room. When Laci opened the door to her own room, a wonderful sight was before her. Matt and Peyton were cuddled together on the couch, munching on some crackers.

"Matt, may I speak to you in the bedroom please?"

"Sure," he said as he moved Peyton to the other side of the couch. "Stay there princess and keep our spot warm. When Matt walked into the bedroom, Laci instantly pulled him into her arms and kissed him passionately.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked with a smile on his face.

"For being such an incredible man, husband and father. After what I found out today, it has made me fall in love with you all over again."

"Well your welcome," he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her again. "You know that I love that little girl like my own, right?"

"I see it everyday when you are with her," Laci said confidently. "By the way, I want to talk to you more about getting papers drawn up. I want Miz to sign away his rights and you legally adopt Peyton."


	25. Chapter 25

**I really want to thank Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, I'mxAxRockstar, FearlessHardy, and Krista Hardy for the great reviews! You guys are the reason I update quickly.**

A couple of days later, Matt and Laci were enjoying their Thursday off, and just enjoying their time at home. When Laci walked in the kitchen that morning, she had to smile at Peyton playing in the living room and then found Matt opening a Diet Pepsi in the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said as she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss.

"Good morning baby," Matt replied.

"How long have you guys been up? You should have woke me."

"We've only been up for like an hour. I was in the bathroom when I heard Peyton stirring, so I decided to get her. I was happy to let you sleep."

"Well, thank you," Laci said with a smile. "By the way, I think we should go talk to the lawyer today."

"Are you definitely sure? I know I brought up the idea, but I don't want you think I'm pressuring you," Matt said as he started playing with Laci's hair.

"No, your not pressuring me into anything. When I thought Miz was just ignoring her that was one thing, but he didn't even tell the girl he was going to marry about his daughter. I'm sorry, but that is crossing the line."

Matt only nodded as he heard the doorbell ring. "You go get ready, and I'll get the door," he said to Laci as he picked up Peyton into his arms and headed toward the front door. When Matt opened the door, and Peyton saw the people standing before her, she instantly started giggling.

"UNKY JEFFY! BEFY!" she screamed as she lunged toward Beth.

"Hi sweethart!" Beth said as she kissed Peyton on the cheek.

"What brings you guys by?" Matt asked as his brother and Beth followed him into the living room.

"Not a whole lot. We just stopped by to see what you guys are doing today," Jeff said.

"We really don't have any plans, just kind of hanging out," Matt said as a thought came into his head. "Hey, do you guys have to be anywhere anytime soon?"

"No, we just thought we would hang out with you guys. What's up?" Beth asked as Peyton crawled out of her arms and went to her toys again.

"Well, would you mind watching Peyton for a little bit? Laci and I are wanting to go talk to a lawyer today," Matt said.

Jeff and Beth then gave each other curious looks and then looked at Matt again. "A lawyer?" Jeff repeated. "Are you and Laci having problems?"

Matt giggled. "No, we aren't having problems. We found out the reason why Miz has pretty well been ignoring Peyton over the last few months, and we are going to have papers drawn up so Miz can sign away his rights and I'm going to legally adopt Peyton."

"Why has Miz been ignoring Peyton? I thought he was being a good dad," Jeff stated.

"Well, Miz told Laci that he was engaged, and that his fiance loved Peyton. Well I talked to him a few days ago, and we found out that his fiance didn't know anything about Peyton. She doesn't like kids and that is the reason why he canceled his weekends with his daughter alot."

"Oh my Gosh, that's horrible!" Beth exclaimed. "We would be happy to watch Peyton for awhile."

"Absolutely," Jeff agreed as Laci walked into the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Laci asked.

"Not alot. We are going to watch Peyton while you and Matt go talk to that lawyer," Jeff said.

"Awesome. We really appreciate it!" Laci said.

Within the hour, Matt and Laci were waiting in the lobby in the office of Janet McClain. Matt could tell Laci was starting to get more antsy. "Baby, are you ok?"

"I know that we are making the right decision, Matt but I still feel kind of bad at the same time. We are making the right decision right?"

"Lace, I can't tell you what to do. You are the only one who can make this decision. I think we are making the right choice, but you are the one who can make the decision."

"Mr. & Mrs. Hardy, Janet will see you," her receptionist called.

Another half hour later, Miss McClain was handing over the papers to Laci. "Now, Mrs. Hardy, you need to have Mr. Mizanian sign here and this will be final," Janet said. "Once the papers are signed and I notorize them, he will officially have signed over the rights. Once that is complete, we can get the adoption papers started."

"Wonderful, thank you," Laci said as she shook Janet's hand. Matt also shook her hand, and together they left the lawyer's office.

The next night was the night that Matt and Laci were waiting for. As they got to the arena, they noticed Miz talking with one of the other divas at the other end of the hall. "I'm really glad we decided to leave Peyton with your dad this weekend," Laci said as they walked into Matt's locker room.

"Me too. Do you want me to come with you?"

Laci grinned while shaking her head. "No thanks. This is something I have to do on my own." She then quickly kissed Matt and walked out of the room.

Laci walked down the hall, and Miz was still talking with Mickie James at the same spot in the hallway. She took a deep breath as Miz noticed her approaching him. "Hey Laci," he said.

"Hey. Umm...can we talk privately for a second?"

"Sure," Miz said. After he said good bye to Mickie, the two started walking down the hall. "Laci, I'm glad we got a chance to talk. I really want to say I'm sorry for what happened. I want to continue taking Peyton on the weekends, starting right now. Is she in the locker room with Matt?"

"No," Laci whispered.

"Oh. Is she with your dad or Jeff?"

Once again, Laci shook her head. Miz could tell something was on her mind. "Ok, if Peyton isn't with Matt, your dad or Jeff than where is she?"

"Peyton stayed with Matt's dad for the weekend. I didn't want her to be around when I gave you this," she said as she handed Miz the envelope full of papers.

"What is this?" he asked.

"You lied to Matt and I over the last couple of months on why you couldn't take Peyton. You were even trying to hide her from your fiance, and in my opinion, that just shows how much you don't give a damn about your own daughter. All you have to do is sign these papers, and it will be officially taking away your parental rights. I don't want you to be a part of Peyton's life anymore."


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are awesome!**

Miz could feel himself getting more angry as he continued looking at the papers. "What do you mean sign my rights away? Peyton is my daughter."

"You haven't been acting like it. Miz, you have only seen her like 3 or 4 times within the last 3 months. Matt told me about the questions he asked you...the questions you should have been able to answer. I figured this would be the answer to your problems."

"The answer to my problems? Laci, she was never a problem," Miz said angrily and then grabbed Laci's arm forcefully. "I'm not signing this."

"OW, OW! Miz your hurting me," Laci said as she could feel tears coming in her eyes.

Matt's locker room wasn't too far away, and could hear the screaming between Miz and Laci. When he poked his head outside, and saw him forcefully holding Laci's arm, that sent him into overdrive. Matt stomped over to where the two were arguing, and pushed him backwards. "If you ever lay a hand on my wife again, I swear you will not live to see tomorrow!" Matt said, now standing in front of Laci. "Now you really won't go near our daughter after what you just did."

Miz got up and was now standing face to face with Matt. "She isn't your daughter. You just moved in on a weak moment and said the right things to get into her pants."

Matt had heard enough, and threw his right fist across Miz's jaw. "You shut your mouth jackass! We will settle this in the ring tonight!"

Miz looked at confused as Matt went on. "That's right. I already talked to Stephanie, and we are having a one on one match. Morrison is banned from the ring as is Jeff. It's just going to be me and you. I also told Steph about the situation, and the stipulation is is that if you lose tonight, you have to sign the papers."

Miz, still holding his jaw, started to grow an evil smirk on his face and started nodding. "Well, I guess I'll see you out there. Just pray that you don't get to messed up in the ring," he cockily said as he walked away.

As soon as Miz was out of sight, Matt immediately turned around and turned his attention to Laci. "Baby, are you ok?" he asked as he took her arm to examine it.

Laci winced at the pain. "Yeah, I'll be ok. I'm sure it will be one nasty bruise though."

Matt gently kissed her throbbing arm and then put his arm around Laci. "Come on, lets go into the locker room and talk for a second."

Neither one said nothing as they walked inside the locker room, and Matt closed the door. He then sat down on the bench, and motioned Laci to sit on his lap. "Baby, those things that Miz said...you know they aren't true right?"

"Of course I know they aren't true. Matt, we established on our first date that we had feelings for each other for awhile. If I would have felt that it was true, I wouldn't have married you. I think he said those things to psych me out. I know it isn't true," Laci said as she pressed her forehead to Matt's. "I love you."

Matt smiled. "I love you too, baby."

A couple of hours later, Matt was jumping up and down backstage by the curtain, trying to get hyped up for his match. Jeff, Laci and Shawn were also by the curtain, ready to watch the match on the monitor.

"Matt, you make sure to kick Miz's ass for me," Shawn said. "I would love to get my hands on him."

Everyone then noticed Miz walking down the hall toward them, as he was going to the ring first. Once his music was cued, he gave the group a cocky and smug smile as he walked out toward the ring. Shawn started walking toward him, and it took Laci and Matt both to hold him back. Shawn then turned toward his son-in-law. "Like I told you a minute ago, go kick his ass. He deserves the beating of a lifetime."

Matt only nodded as he turned his attention toward Laci. "This match is for us. I'm going to kick his ever loving ass, and he will sign the papers. We can then go ahead with the adoption and look foward to this little guy coming," Matt said as he lightly rubbed Laci's growing belly.

"I can't wait," Laci said as she wrapped Matt in a hug. "Go kick some ass!" she said smiling.

Matt's music was then cued, and he came out to a thunderous ovation from the fans. After he slapped hands with some of the fans, he stepped inside the ring, and both he and Miz stared each other down. Even after the bell rang, neither moved. Miz started the match by kicking Matt in the gut, and unfortunately dominated for the first ten minutes of the match.

Backstage, everytime Matt was kicked or hit, Laci couldn't help but wince. Shawn then put a comforting arm around his daughter, and gave her a light squeeze. "Don't worry honey, I'm sure Matt's ok. He is going to win this match."

Laci then turned toward Jeff. "Jeff, did he happen to tell you the outcome of the match?"

"Sorry, Lace, he didn't. I guess we will all be surprised."

Everyone then turned their attention back to the monitor, and watched Matt execute the Twist of Fate on Miz. He then covered Miz for a 3 count. 1...2..3! Jeff, Laci and Shawn were all excited backstage as they watched Matt's hand get raised by the referee for the victory.

"Lace, congratulate Matt for me," Shawn said as he gave his daughter a quick hug. "I need to get ready for my own match."

"Alright I will," she said with the hugest smile on her face. Laci and Jeff then anxiously stood by the curtain, waiting to bombard Matt. Unfortuantely for them, Miz came backstage first, and gave both of them go to hell looks.

"This isn't over," he said as he attempted to walk away.

Jeff instantly walked in front of him, pulling him backwards so he would walk toward Laci. "No, no, no you aren't getting away that quickly. The deal was that if you lost, then you sign. I believe my sister-in-law has a pen and the proper papers," he said with a smirk on his face. "It's time to hold up your end of the bargin."

Right after Laci handed him the papers and a pen, Matt walked backstage, and was a little surprised when he was attacked by Laci with the hugs. "Congratulations baby," she whispered.

"Thank you. Is he signing them ok, or do I need to beat him again?" he asked, looking over Laci's shoulder and watching Miz.

Laci then turned around, and all 3 of them watched Miz sign the final page, and shove the papers in front of Laci. "There, you got your way. In fact, I'm kind of glad I don't have to mess with you assholes again!" he said as he walked away.

"Congrats bro," Jeff said as he patted Matt on the shoulder. "Do you want to do anything to celebrate tonight?"

Matt shook his head, and then grabbed Laci's hand. "Nah, if you don't mind, I would like to celebrate alone with my beautiful wife."

"No problem, I'll see you guys probably tomorrow," Jeff said as he walked away.

Later on in the hotel room, Matt grabbed his phone while waiting for Laci to get out of the shower. He dialed a number he knew by heart, and smirked when he heard the voice answer.

"Hey dad, it's Matt. Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?" Gil asked.

"Tell Peyton that her daddy will be coming to pick her up in the morning."


	27. Chapter 27

**I really want to thank I'mxAxRockstar, Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, BournePriceless54, MrsRKOCena, Krista Hardy and Fearless Hardy for the awesome reviews!**

Several weeks had past since Miz signed his parental rights away. Laci was so glad the situation was behind her and Matt. She was glad he didn't put up much of a fight because she did want it over with, but also felt bad...mainly for Peyton. She really hoped that Peyton wouldn't hate her for eliminating her biological father from the picture, but as far as she was concerned, Matt was her true father...the only father she would ever know.

It was now the beginning of September, and Laci was glad that in only a matter of weeks, she would finally give birth to her and Matt's baby boy. Earlier in the day, they were called by Janet McClain's office, and now they were finally sitting in her office, getting the final paperwork ready for the adoption.

"Alright, Mr. and Mrs. Hardy, as you know, the papers you gave me a couple of weeks earlier have been notorized and are official. These are your copies of the document," she said as she handed a small stack of papers to Laci. "Now, these are the papers for the adoption. Mr. Hardy, I just need you to sign each page, and within 2 weeks, Peyton will officially be your daughter."

Janet then pushed the papers across the desk in front of Matt, and handed him a pen. He glanced over at Laci, and they both exchanged smiles as he began to sign his name.

When Matt and Laci left the office, and walked toward their car, Matt couldn't help but pull Laci into a hug before she got inside. He then placed a long, soft kiss on her lips. "Now that was nice," she said with a smile.

Matt smirked. "I'm just glad it will be a matter of time, and this will all be behind us. Miz hasn't said anything more, and although I have called Peyton my daughter in the past, it will be official."

Laci smiled back at Matt, and quickly kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too baby!"

**2 Weeks Later (September 22)**

Laci couldn't help but smile as she continued lighting candles all around her bedroom. Matt had been at the gym for the past hour or so, and decided she wanted to have a little birthday celebration alone with Matt. She could literally feel butterflies in her stomach as she heard Matt walk into the house.

"Lace, are you home?" he called.

Laci then walked toward the top of the stairs. "Yeah, I'm upstairs."

Matt quickly walked up the stairs, and smiled when he saw Laci waiting for him, in nothing but one of his WWE shirts. "Do you like the shirt?" she asked as she spun around. "It actually fits. It's not too big anymore."

Matt chuckled. "I think you look beautiful," he said as he kissed her. He then looked around and noticed all the lights in the other rooms were off. "Lace, where is our daughter?"

Laci's face grew a sly smile. "She is with her uncle Jeff, and aunt Beth for the night."

"She is?"

"Yep," she said as she nodded her head. "I know it's been a long time since we've had some time alone, and with our son coming soon, I know time alone will practically be non-existent for awhile," she said as Matt chuckled. Laci then took Matt's hand. "Come on, follow me."

Matt followed Laci as she led him into their bedroom. "Wow," he said as he saw all the candles lit and soft music playing. "This is amazing."

"Baby, I know I'm to close to my due date to mess around, but I wanted to make the room nice for you."

"Well, you did a great job. The room looks beautiful."

Matt then led Laci to their bed, where they held each other close, and started making out. After a few moments, Laci broke the kiss and smiled. "Do you want your birthday present?"

"I can wait till tomorrow."

"I know, and you'll get your present from Peyton tomorrow, but I really want to give you this tonight," Laci said as she carefully climbed off the bed, and grabbed a stack of papers from her dresser. As she shut the drawer, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and Matt instantly noticed her bend over in pain.

"Lace, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said after a few moments of silence. "The baby moved in a weird spot, and it kind of hurt," she replied as she took a deep breath. "Anyway...here is your present. Happy Birthday."

Matt looked at the paper, and instantly noticed it was from the lawyer's office. He smile spread across his face as he read the papers, and then saw the copies sent along with the document. "So...the adoption is offical? Peyton is my daughter?"

Laci smiled as she nodded. "She has been your daughter all along, but offically yes, Peyton is your daughter."

Matt then pulled Laci into his arms, and kissed her passionately. "I love you. I love you so much."

Before Laci could respond, she felt that sharp pain again, and insticntly grabbed her belly, and closed her eyes in pain. "Matt, I think it's time that we get to the hospital. I think I just went into labor," she said through tears in her eyes.


	28. Chapter 28

**A big thank you goes out to Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista, I'mxAxRockstar, FearlessHardy, BournePriceless54 and Krista Hardy for the awesome reviews! I appreciate them!**

As soon as Matt heard the word labor, he dove into panic mode. "Baby, are you sure?" he exclaimed. Laci screamed in pain as another contraction came, and Matt knew his answer.

"Ok, let me grab the keys...and we need to grab some clothes," he exclaimed as he grabbed a handful of clothes from their closet. Laci couldn't help but chuckle as she watched Matt run around the room.

"Matt...me and the baby's bags are in the car already. Lets just go."

Matt dropped the excess clothes in the middle of the floor and then grabbed Laci's hand and helped her down the stairs and into the car. He looked at the time, nearly 10, and decided to call Jeff to let them know what is going on.

"Jeff, its Matt. I didn't wake you, did I?" Matt asked.

"No. Beth and Peyton are in the basement sleeping, and I'm just working on some lyrics. What's up?"

"I'm taking Laci to the hospital. She went into labor."

"Awesome!" Jeff exclaimed. "Good luck at the hospital, man and don't worry about Peyton-she will be just fine here with us."

"Thanks alot. Hey can you do me a favor, and call Laci's parents and dad for me?"

"Sure, I can do that," Jeff said.

"Thanks. We'll call with an update soon," Matt said as he hung up the phone.

Matt and Laci arrived at the hospital within minutes, and soon got settled into a room. After breathing through another contraction, she took a deep breath and glanced at Matt, who was right by her side at the bed.

"Matt...I just have one thing to say!" she said in between breaths.

"What's that baby?"

"Either you are having the next kid, or we are done having kids! The labor is ten times harder than what it was with Peyton," she said as she felt another contraction coming on.

Matt smirked as he helped Laci breath. Several hours past, and although she was progressing, Laci sure didn't feel it. Finally at 5AM, a mere 7 hours later, Laci was told she was ready to push.

"Come on, Laci, a couple more pushes and your baby will be here," her doctor encouraged.

"Baby your doing great!" Matt exclaimed as he tighted the grip on her hand. "Keep going!"

A few moments later, Laci pushed one final time, and collapsed on her pillow in exhaustion. She instantly started crying as she and Matt heard the baby crying. Matt kissed Laci's temple, and started tearing up himself. "I love you baby. I'm so proud of you."

Laci smiled up at Matt as her doctor brought over the newly cleaned infant. "Here is your brand new baby boy," the doctor said as she handed the baby over to Matt. Matt couldn't help but smile and feel proud as he held his son. Matt then glanced at Laci, who was smiling back at him.

"Thank you."

Laci looked confused. "What are you thanking me for?"

"You gave me a son and a daughter-two wonderful gifts," he said as he leaned down and quickly kissed Laci. "What do you think we should call him?"

Laci thought for a moment as she took the baby in her arms. "Well...I still like the name Tyler, or the name Cody."

"How about Tyler Moore Hardy?" Matt suggested.

Laci smiled as she nodded. "I love it. It's absolutely perfect."

Later on in the morning, Matt made what seemed like a hundred phone calls to let everyone know about the new baby. Jeff and Beth brought up Peyton, along with a gift they found on the kitchen counter.

"He is so adorable! Matt, he is a mini you," Beth said.

"Peyton, what do you think of your new brother?" Matt asked after he took a picture of Peyton holding Tyler.

"He a boy. He stay here," she exclaimed.

"Uh oh, its the start of sibiling jealousy," Jeff said. After Jeff scooped up his nephew, and after a few minutes handed the baby back to Matt and then scooped up Peyton in his arms. "Peyton, how about aunt Beth and I take you back to our house?"

"NO! I stay wit Mama."

"Peyton, mommy has to stay at the hospital for another few days, and then I promise daddy and I will come pick you up and take you home. Is that ok?"

After some compromising and coaxing, Peyton ultimately left with Jeff and Beth. Tyler soon got hungry, and as Laci got settled feeding him, Matt noticed the wrapped gift. "Baby, what is this?" he asked.

"That is your birthday present from Peyton and Tyler. Go ahead and open it."

"That is so cool that I get to share my birthday with my son," Matt said beaming as he unwrapped the box. When he opened the box, he found a white t-shirt, and his smile grew bigger as he read the words. "World's Greatest Dad! Baby, I love it."

"Do you? I obviously wrote the words, and Peyton had so much fun putting her hand prints on the shirt. When we get Tyler home and he's a little bigger, we can put his prints on the shirt too."

"I love it, thank you," he said as he leaned down to kiss Laci, and then kiss the top of Tyler's head. "I love you," Matt said as he began to stroke Laci's cheek.

Laci grinned. "I love you too baby."


	29. Chapter 29

**I really want to thank BournePriceless54, I'mxAxRockstar, Krista Hardy, FearlessHardy and Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista for the awesome reviews!**

**A/N: Sadly this is the last chapter for Another Man's Baby. I want to thank anyone who has reviewed, put it in their favorites or just read it...and thanks for making it a success!**

**2 Years Later**

Laci could feel herself almost being driven nuts as she listened to kids screaming and fighting with each other all around the house. Today was Matt's 37th birthday, and since he was on his way home, Laci was trying to get the house nice and clean and decorate the birthday cake. As she was trying to reach for the sprinkles in the cabinet, she could feel a little hand start to tug on her shirt.

"Momma, can I sprinkle cake?" the little blonde curly haired girl asked. Laci smiled and nodded.

"Here, let's pull up the chair, and climb up. Now, don't sprinkle in one spot-sprinkle lightly all around the cake."

"Ok momma," Peyton said. As she watched her daughter, it just amazed Laci how much she had grown over the years. Peyton was now nearly 3 1/2 years old, and was a daddy's girl to a tee. She loved to play dress up and anything to do with Dora the Explorer. Since Miz had signed over his rights those years ago, luckily he has kept his word and stayed away. Since Matt still wrestles for Raw, they do run into him on occasion, and she'll catch Miz staring at Peyton, but he hasn't tried to get her back, and Laci was thankful for that. "How's that momma?" Peyton asked.

"It's beautiful princess. Daddy and Tyler will love it! Do you want to come with me and check on Tyler?"

"Yeah," Peyton said as they walked down the hallway, and found Tyler in his bedroom, among his Thomas the Tank Engine toys and some books. Laci couldn't help but giggle as he looked up at her smiled. He had the same black hair and dark eyes as Matt-there was no denying that Tyler was Matt's son. "Mommy!" he squealed.

"What are you doing birthday boy?"

"I busy playin. Dada home?"

Before Laci could answer, a voice behind them all answered for her. "Yes, Tyler dada is home!"

Both Tyler and Peyton started squealing and ran for Matt's arms. "We miss you," Peyton said.

"I missed you guys too!" Matt exclaimed as he kissed each of the kid's foreheads and glanced up and smiled at Laci, who gladly returned his smile. "Why don't you guys pick out a movie to watch in the living room."

Both Matt and Laci watched as the two kids scurried out of the room, and then Matt took his wife into his arms and passionately kissed her. "Hmmm...I missed you baby!" he exclaimed, pressing his forehead to hers.

"I missed you too birthday boy. By the way, you have a present to open up, but you have to wait until later."

"Why?" Matt asked as he took her hand and led her down the hallway to the living room.

"Mainly because its something that the kids don't need to see," Laci whispered in Matt's ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"Mommy, Kaleb is crying!" Peyton screamed.

"Ok. Matt, will you get the movie going you promised, and I'll go tend to Kaleb," Laci asked as they turned down opposite sides of the hallway.

"Sure babe."

Laci only had to walk a short distance to the nursery, and found her infant son waking up from his nap. "It's ok buddy," she said as started to change his diaper. Kaleb was born about a month ago, on Jeff's birthday to be exact, and in honor of the occasion, they gave Kaleb Jeff's name for a middle name. When Laci and Kaleb walked back into the living room, she couldn't help but giggle as she saw Matt sitting across the couch with both kids in his arms.

"Matt, do you have room for one more kid in your lap?"

Matt looked up, and smiled brightly at Kaleb, and instantly took him in his arms as the doorbell rang. Laci opened the door, and smiled brightly at Jeff and Beth. "Hey guys!"

"Hey, we have birthday gifts for the birthday boys!" Beth exclaimed. Jeff and Beth finally got married last year and were expecting a baby girl, a girl to be named Emma, any day now.

"Jeff! Beth! It's good to see you guys," Matt exclaimed.

Jeff and Beth handed Matt and Tyler their presents, and everyone enjoyed some cake and ice cream. Matt really liked the drawing Jeff did of all three kids, and Tyler liked his his train set and books even more.

Later on in the evening, after Jeff & Beth had left, and all three kids were asleep for the night, Matt and Laci were getting settled for bed. As Matt was pulling down the comforter and flat sheet, he noticed that Laci was locked up in the bathroom.

"Baby, what are you doing locked up in the bathroom?" he asked knocking on the door.

Laci didn't say anything as she opened the door, and revealed her birthday present for Matt. His draw literally dropped to the floor as Laci walked into the bedroom, in nothing but a pink cami and a matching thong. "Damn!" Matt said as he whistled. "Look at my sexy wife!"

Laci smiled. "You really think I'm still sexy? Even after 3 kids?"

Matt scooped Laci up in his arms and settled her on the bed, and slowly climbed on top of her. "Baby, you don't even look like you have had 3 kids. You will always be sexy to me-even when we are 80 years old and retired. Speaking of retirement...I think it's time that I step out of the ring."

"Really?" Laci asked surprised. "What brought this up?"

"Well, I'm not young anymore, and feeling the smaller injuries more. Plus, the big reason is because of you and the kids. I hardly get to see you guys, and with you doing so much by yourself while I'm gone...I want to settle and watch our kids grow with you."

Laci smiled and began to kiss Matt passionately. "I'm sure the kids will be happy to hear that you are going to be home for good. I'll be glad too."

Matt smiled and started stroking Laci's hair. "How did I get so lucky? I have a beautiful wife and 3 amazing kids."

"Life has been good for me too," Laci agreed. "I couldn't have asked for anything more."


End file.
